moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Manhunt 2 - Historia Prawdziwa
Rozdział 1 - Przebudzenie Cottonmouth, Floryda, 1 Grudnia 2007, godzina 22:00. Był to typowy wieczór w ośrodku Dixmor, gdzie oficjalnie przetrzymywano najniebezpieczniejszych chorych psychicznie kryminalistów w tej części stanu. Nieoficjalnie... No cóż, lepiej chyba nie poprzedzać faktów. Skupimy się za to na jednym kluczowym pacjencie tego ośrodka. Miał na imię Daniel Lamb i w psychiatryku przebywał już od 6 lat. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tu jest i po co tu jest, bo ciągle przeprowadzano na nim sesje psychologiczne, w ciągu których coś sobie przypominał ze swojej przeszłości, ale zaraz potem za pomocą specjalnego leku czyszczono mu pamięć i Daniel znów nic nie pamiętał. Czasem nawet nie pamiętał imienia doktora, z którym co tydzień miał właśnie taką sesję. Daniel jednak nieco różnił się od innych pacjentów. Miał, można tak powiedzieć, swoiste alter ego. Nie takie jednak zmyślone przez umysł, ale autentyczną drugą osobowość, która była wszędzie tam, gdzie Danny. Zupełnie jakby dzielił umysł z kimś innym. Ta osobowość miała na imię Leo Kasper. Daniel widział go codziennie, miał nawet wrażenie, że gdzieś go już wcześniej spotkał i się dobrze znają. Leo miał brązowe włosy i takiego samego koloru oczy i zawsze występował w zielonym kombinezonie, prawie takim samym, jaki nosili niektórzy osadzeni w Dixmor. Daniel z kolei miał niebieskie oczy i również brązowe włosy, ale zgodnie z prawem w ośrodku włosy pacjentom regularnie obcinano, toteż Lamb chodził prawie zawsze łysy. Daniel nosił też okulary jako chyba jedyny osadzony. To tyle jeśli chodzi o szczegóły. Pora przejść do tego, co wydarzyło się tego wieczoru. Na zewnątrz szalała burza i padał mocny deszcz, w czasie Danny był na jednej z pomniejszych sesji przeprowadzanej w jego celi. Jak zwykle przeprowadzała ją doktor White, najlepsza przyjaciółka Daniela w ośrodku zaraz po Leo. Burza jednak była naprawdę mocna, zdawać by się mogło, że zaraz niebo się załamie. W końcu jeden z piorunów walnął w ośrodek i uszkodził zasilanie w budynku. Na chwilę zgasły główne światła i elektronika przestała działać. Po chwili jednak energia wróciła i znów wszystko było w normie. A przynajmniej powinno być. Chwilowy zanik prądu wystarczył, żeby otworzyły się wszystkie cele w budynku. Pacjenci zaraz opuścili swoje legowiska i zaatakowali personel. W przeciągu kilkunastu sekund sytuacja zmieniła się z dobrej na fatalną. Tymczasem w celi Lamba, doktor White przeprowadzając sesję nie spodziewała się, że i Daniel wykorzysta okazję i ucieknie ze swej cel. A właściwie nie Daniel tylko Leo, który czasem dosłownie przejmował kontrolę nad ciałem Daniela. Jak? Jeszcze się to wyjaśni. Wracając do sprawy, Lamb chwycił nagle doktor White za gardło i zaczął dusić. Po chwili upuścił ją wpół przytomną na podłogę. W tej też chwili Danny odzyskał panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Rozejrzał się szybko po swojej celi, słysząc przy tym jakieś głosy w głowie. Poczuł też ból, chwycił się więc za głowę, próbując zminimalizować ból i narastające głosy. W akcie desperacji krzyknął: - ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ! I wszystko nagle ustało. I ból, i głosy zniknęły jak za sprawą magicznej różdżki. Daniel, próbując się opamiętać po tym, co się właśnie stało, zauważył wbitą w jego ramię strzykawkę z tym lekiem, którym go cały czas tutaj truli. Wyciągnął ją więc i odrzucił na bok. W tym też momencie zauważył w lustrze stojącego za nim Leo na korytarzu. Leo rzucił trochę na odczepnego: - Udało nam się, możemy uciekać. No dalej. Jeśli chcesz się stąd wydostać, to chodź za mną. Daniel wiedząc, że nic tu już po nim, posłuchał się rady swojego dziwnego przyjaciela i wyszedł z celi na korytarz zaraz przed tym, gdy automatyczne drzwi do jego celi się zamknęły. Doktor White nie odzyskała jeszcze świadomości, nie próbowała więc powstrzymać Lamba przed opuszczeniem celi. Po wyjściu na korytarz Danny rozejrzał się na boki. Lewa odnoga korytarza była zamknięta mechaniczną bramą, trzeba było więc iść w prawo. Daniel popatrzył, jak Leo biegnie do końca korytarza i znika za rogiem. Jako, że Leo był tak jakby częścią Lamba, Danny słyszał w głowie, jak Kasper mówi mu, żeby podążał za nim i słuchał się jego rad, a wszystko powinno być dobrze. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Danny ruszył powoli za kompanem. Na korytarzu były różne cele, w których przetrzymywano pacjentów. Sporo z nich było zamkniętych pomimo zwarcia. Być może zamknęły się już po powrocie energii. W celach jednak zostało paru pacjentów. Między innymi na tej części korytarza, na której właśnie przebywał Danny. Nie licząc jego celi, były tam trzy inne takie pokoje, wszystkie oddzielone od korytarza kratami, ale zarazem byli w nich pacjenci, którzy nie zdążyli uciec albo w ogóle nie mieli takiej okazji. Szwendali się po swoich celach, zagubieni we własnych umysłach. Gdy Danny ostrożnie podszedł do pierwszej celi, Leo powiedział: - Nie chcemy chyba wszczynać niepotrzebnego zamieszania, co? Spróbuj się przekraść obok nich. Korzystaj z cieni, by cię za szybko nie wykryli. Daniel skorzystał z porady Leo i powoli przeszedł przez zaciemnione miejsce po drugiej stronie korytarza. Mógł to zrobić, ponieważ żarówka w celi, obok której Lamb się właśnie przekradał, była popsuta i nie rzucała za dużo światła po za pokój, zostawiając trochę ciemności, w których Danny mógł się przekraść tuż pod nosem uwięzionego w środku pacjenta. W następnych dwóch celach jednak żarówki były już w pełni sprawne. Trzeba było więc przejść obok, gdy osadzeni byli odwróceni. Nawet Leo to zasugerował. Jednak gdy Danny przechodził, pacjent w celi odwrócił się i zobaczył Daniela. Osadzony błyskawicznie wyciągnął fujarę i zaczął się odlewać przez kraty na Lamba, który w obrzydzeniu odskoczył do tyłu. Cóż, to się nie udało. Przy następnej celi jednak wszystko poszło po myśli Daniela, gdy ten ominął prawie zupełnie gołego pacjenta, który chodził jak jakiś małpiszon. Kasperowi jednak nie spodobało się to jedno wykrycie, mówiąc Danielowi, że następnym razem będzie się musiał bardziej postarać. W każdym razie przed Lambem rozpościerał się kolejny korytarz. Cele były tu w większości zamknięte, ale jedna z nich była nadal otwarta. Danny ostrożnie przechodził obok krat, upewniając się, czy w środku nikogo nie ma. Doszedł już do tej otwartej celi, gdy wtem ktoś wykopał z jej wnętrza proste drewniane krzesło. Lamb obawiając się najgorszego, podszedł cicho do celi i spostrzegł, że znajdujący się w środku pacjent właśnie powiesił się. Daniel, będąc z natury dość łagodnym i raczej wrażliwym człowiekiem, odwrócił wzrok i udał się nieco szybszym chodem wgłąb korytarza. Po drodze jeszcze pękła jakaś rura na suficie i ulatniający się gaz lekko poparzył Lamba, ale były to rany, które powinny się same zagoić w przeciągu godziny. Po przejściu za kolejny róg korytarza na jego końcu Danny zauważył pielęgniarza stojącego przy zamkniętych drzwiach, za którymi było przejście na górę. Pielęgniarz był odwrócony do Daniela plecami i próbował się skontaktować z kimś innym przez wbudowany w ścianę intercom, żeby mu otworzyli drzwi. Danny zaczął iść w stronę pielęgniarza. Tutaj cele też były puste, nie trzeba było się więc przejmować kolejnymi wariatami, którzy mogliby zrobić niepotrzebny hałas. W pewnym momencie Danny zauważył leżącą na podłodze strzykawkę z jakąś substancją. Leo powiedział, żeby ją wziął, i tak też Daniel zrobił. Zaraz po tym Leo rzekł: - Widzisz tego gościa? Stoi on pomiędzy tobą, a wolnością. Wiesz co robić. - (Daniel) Ale ja nie chcę nikogo krzywdzić. - Ale gdy on cię zauważy, to na pewno cię zabije. Załatw go! - Przecież to pielęgniarz, mógłby mi pomóc, toż to czyste szaleństwo! - No dalej, spróbuj, zobacz jak to jest mieć władzę nad czyimś życiem. Daniel, choć tego nie chciał, podszedł powoli do pielęgniarza, w dalszym ciągu zajętego gadaniem do intercomu. Danny z trudem powstrzymał się od omdlenia na widok mniej lub bardziej zmasakrowanych ciał pacjentów, jakie leżały po drodze. W końcu doszedł do niczego nie spodziewającego się pielęgniarza i wiedząc, że z tego spotkania wyjdzie cało albo on albo pracownik ośrodka, Danny podniósł w górę strzykawkę. Po krótkiej chwili takiego siłowania się z samym sobą Lamb chwycił pielęgniarza i powalił go na ziemię, po czym wbił mu strzykawkę prosto w serce, wstrzykując mu przy tym jej zawartość. Danny po chwili wyrwał strzykawę i i puścił pielęgniarza, który trząsł się jeszcze przez kilka sekund na podłodze, nim ostatecznie zastygł w bezruchu. Oto była tak zwana 'Pierwsza Krew', jak to czasem się mówi na swoje pierwsze dokonane zabójstwo. Daniel, łagodnie mówiąc, nie był z tego dumny. Poczuł to dziwne uczucie towarzyszące ludziom podczas pierwszego morderstwa, a zaraz po tym Lamb, nie mogąc już tego dłużej wytrzymać, zwymiotował. Starając się dojść do siebie, Danny zauważył, jak otwierają się mechaniczne drzwi, które przez cały ten czas próbował otworzyć zabity właśnie pielęgniarz. Daniel nie chcąc przebywać tu już ani chwili dłużej, na trzęsących się nogach przeszedł przez drzwi. Ciasny korytarz po drugiej stronie prowadził na górę. Danny szedł powoli, próbując odzyskać siły po tym, co właśnie zrobił. W pewnym momencie ktoś z góry zepchnął wózek inwalidzki, który niemal rozbijając się po zejściu w dół, prawie uderzył Lamba, ale ten szybko się odsunął. Daniel zbliżał się już do samej góry, zobaczył więc wtedy możliwego winowajce, którym okazał się być leżący na podłodze pacjent. Danny podszedł do (zdawać by się mogło) nieżyjącego pacjenta, ale gdy Lamb był już obok ciała, osadzony nagle chwycił Daniela za nogę, lecz Danny szybko zdołał się uwolnić. Zaraz po tym napastnik tak szybko jak zaatakował Daniela, tak też szybko wrócił do udawania denata. Lambowi nie chciało się dalej bawić z tym wariatem, ruszył więc dalej. Przeszedł jednak tylko kilka kroków, nim zobaczył przed sobą krótki korytarz i zamkniętą bramę na końcu, za którą stał Leo. Danny chciał dołączyć do kompana, gdy wtem z otwartej izolatki wyszedł jakiś psychol, zagradzając drogę Danielowi. To nie był jednak zwykły pacjent. To był ten typ więźnia, którego specjalnie się odgradza od innych osadzonych dla ich bezpieczeństwa. W Dixmor tacy osadzeni byli ubrani inaczej niż reszta pacjentów. Mieli nawet założone specjalne maski na usta, żeby nie gryźli innych. Danny zobaczył w oczach psychopaty czysty gniew i żądzę krwi, prościej mówiąc, nie wyglądało to kolorowo. Lamb zastanawiał się, jak obejść zagrożenie, gdy wtem Leo sam mu podsunął rozwiązanie: - Będziesz musiał pokonać tego psychola Danny! - Co? N-nie mogę! - Nie masz innego wyboru! Daniel po raz kolejny musiał posłuchać Kaspera. Faktycznie nie było innego wyboru. No chyba że Danny pobiegłby spowrotem na dół do korytarza z celami i ukrył się w jednej z nich, ściągając za sobą psychola, za którym później by się przekradł, jednak zmarnowałoby to za dużo czasu. W ośrodku trwały teraz zamieszki, trzeba było więc korzystać z okazji i wiać, póki te nie zostały jeszcze stłumione. Danny musiał więc dopuścić się kolejnego zabójstwa, chociaż nawet się jeszcze nie pozbierał po poprzednim. Chcąc nie chcąc, Lamb wymierzył cios w twarz oponenta. Wkurzony psychol chciał oddać, ale Lamb się schylił i wymierzył kolejny cios tym razem w brzuch. Psychol trochę się odsunął, ale nie dawał za wygraną. Walka jeszcze trochę trwała w czasie gdy Leo, stojąc za zakratowaną bramą, dopingował Daniela. Bądź co bądź niedoświadczony jeszcze w walce Danny sam też trochę oberwał. W końcu jednak jednym dobrze wymierzonym ciosem Lambowi udało się powalić przeciwnika na glebę, po czym zgodnie z instrukcjami Leo, Danny wykończył go paroma silnymi nadepnięciami na twarz. A ponoć leżącego się nie kopie. Po wszystkim Daniel ledwo powstrzymał się od kolejnych wymiotów. Próbując ustać na nogach, Danny usłyszał Kaspera, jak ten mu radzi zaglądnąć do schowka tuż obok izolatki. Najpewniej tam się znajdują środki przeciwbólowe, które powinny jakoś załagodzić "tę małą wojnę" wewnątrz umysłu Daniela. Jak mentor nakazał, tak uczeń zrobił. W schowku oprócz leków przeciwbólowych były także plastry, bandaże i strzykawka z jakimś lekiem. Danny zażył środki, plastrami zakleił co większe siniaki i wziął strzykawkę jako broń. Po wyjściu ze schowka Lamb zobaczył, że brama, która wcześniej była zamknięta, otworzyła się, ale Leo gdzieś zniknął. Danny wiedział jednak, że Leo był częścią jego umysłu, nie przejął się więc tym. Za bramą znajdował się pomieszczenie w pomieszczeniu - oszklony pokój ochrony. Znajdujący się w środku pielęgniarz przeglądał nerwowo kamery, wstukując coś przy tym na panelu. Daniel schował się w cieniu pod zepsutą lampą w rogu pomieszczenia. Leo po raz kolejny doradził mu: - Uderz że w ścianę, wypłosz go stamtąd. Tylko nie daj się złapać, ci goście nie mają litości. Danny kopnął więc w ścianę, wywołując wystarczający hałas, żeby zwrócić uwagę strażnika. Pielęgniarz po chwili opuścił swój posterunek i udał się w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku. Danny wykorzystał to i przekradł się dookoła pokoju ochrony, żeby zajść strażnika od tyłu. Gdy Lamb znalazł się za nieświadomym niczego pielęgniarzem, przygotował strzykawkę i kopnął strażnika w jądra, tak że ten upadł na kolana. Danny następnie wbił zaskoczonemu pielęgniarzowi strzykawę w kark, po raz kolejny wstrzykując jej nieznaną zawartość strażnikowi. Chwilę później było po wszystkim. Zanim jednak przejdziemy dalej, trzeba najpierw dopowiedzieć, że zabójstw z użyciem strzykawki będzie jeszcze parę i w każdym wypadku będzie wstrzykiwanie jej zawartości ofierze, bo samo dźganie igłą nie jest zabawne i skuteczne. To dlatego też za każdym razem trzeba będzie znajdować nową strzykawę po użyciu poprzedniej. Wracając do Daniela, Lamb był zaskoczony, że nie minęło nawet 5 minut, a już dokonał trzech zabójstw. Danny wiedział jednak, że jeśli chce przeżyć i stąd uciec, to pewnych złych rzeczy trzeba się będzie dopuścić. Daniel wszedł do pokoju ochrony i spojrzał na kamery. Sytuacja faktycznie nie była ciekawa, pacjenci rozbiegli się po całym ośrodku. Lamb następnie rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Na biurku leżał długopis, który Danny wziął ze sobą jako kolejną prowizoryczną broń. Po dłuższej chwili Lamb wcisnął także duży czerwony przycisk na ścianie, który okazał się otwierać jedno z mechanicznych drzwi. Daniel wyszedł z pokoju ochrony przeszedł przez świeżo otwarte przejście, wchodząc tym samym na kolejny korytarz, który tym razem biegnął w lewo i w prawo. Danny zastanawiając się, gdzie skręcić, omal zawału nie dostał, gdy z prawej drogę mu przebiegł jakiś osadzony, który sprintował na koniec korytarza, jednak zamiast skręcić na bok, to ten po prostu walnął w ścianę i stracił przytomność. Po tej dziwnej scenie Danny obejrzał się na boki. Z prawej, skąd przybiegł próbujący się dostać na peron 4 i 3/4 kolega znajdowały się zamknięte i zakratowane drzwi, za którymi bili się dwaj przedstawiciele Homo-Sapiens, jeden w białym uniformie pielęgniarza, drugi zaś w zielonej piżamie. Daniel postanowił się rozejrzeć po lewej stronie korytarza, gdzie biegł pacjent myślący, że głową przebije mur. Danny udał się na koniec korytarza, który skręcał w prawo, a następnie wyjrzał ostrożnie za róg. To co zobaczył, przyprawiło go o lekkie De ja vu. Za zakrętem stała kolejna zamknięta brama, za którą znajdowało się paru pielęgniarzy i jakiś brodaty facet. Wyglądał na psychologa lub lekarza, lecz Danny miał wrażenie, że gdzieś go już widział, podobnie jak Leo. Psycholog zauważył Lamba i podszedł do krat, a następnie przemówił równie dziwnie znajomym głosem: - Danielu, tu nie jest bezpiecznie! Wróć do swojego pokoju i to szybko! Po czym nie dając nawet czasu Lambowi na jakąkolwiek reakcję, psycholog rozkazał rosłemu pielęgniarzowi za sobą: - Reznik, odprowadź pana Lamba. Po czym brodacz wraz z drugim pielęgniarzem oddalił się i zniknął za zakrętem. Rosły strażnik zaś zgodnie z rozkazem psychologa podszedł do bramy i próbował ją otworzyć, jednak nastąpiło spięcie i brama zacięła się. Pielęgniarz próbował przez intercom skontaktować się z kimś, żeby mu drzwi otworzyli, ale po chwili poddał się i postanowił spróbować znaleźć inną drogę do Daniela. Daniel zaś oczywiście nie zamierzał czekać, aż strażnik przyjdzie, cofnął się więc i spojrzał na windy znajdujące się na korytarzu. Jedna z nich zdawała się być nieczynna, druga zaś wyglądała na w pełni zdatną do użytku. Lamb więc przywołał windę, która po chwili przybyła. Drzwi otworzyły się bez problemu, Danny wszedł więc do środka i nacisnął jedyny podświetlony przycisk, jako że pozostałe guziki się nie świeciły i oznaczało to, że na te piętra tą windą nie pojedzie. W chwilę od naciśnięcia przycisku winda zamknęła się i ruszyła na górę. Po drodze mijała dwa piętra i jako, że widna miała szyby w drzwiach, Daniel widział, jak na jednym piętrze pacjenci spuszczali brutalny łomot strażnikom, w czasie gdy na drugim piętrze sytuacja wyglądała zupełnie na odwrót. Wreszcie winda dojechała na trzecie piętro, jednak coś się zacięło i winda stanęła tak, że trzeba by było wyczołgać się z niej, by się dostać na piętro. Zanim jeszcze drzwi się otworzyły, Danny zobaczył, jak jakiś osadzony wyżywał się na ciele strażnika nim wstał i wybiegł z pokoju. Drzwi się otworzyły i Daniel mógł się wyczołgać z windy, ale trochę z tym zwlekał z powodu widoku, jaki zastał. Oprócz ciała pielęgniarza znajdowały się tam jeszcze przecięte w pół zwłoki jakiegoś biednego pacjenta, który najwyraźniej próbował wydostać się z windy, gdy ta w pewnym momencie ruszyła i go przepołowiła. Daniel nie chcąc skończyć w podobny sposób, szybko wyczołgał się z windy i wyszedł z pomieszczenia w ślad za niewyżytym pacjentem. Pokój prowadził do kolejnego korytarza, który miał parę zakrętów. Danny przytulił się do ściany i wyjrzał ostrożnie za pierwszy róg. Zobaczył on pielęgniarza wołającego kogoś o nazwisku Mendez, gdy wtem wyskoczył na niego przyczajony za innym rogiem pacjent i po krótkiej szamotaninie obaj walczący przepchali się nawzajem do pokoju obok, skąd zaraz doszły krzyki pielęgniarza, nim nastała cisza. Kilka sekund później z pokoju wyszedł agresywny pacjent, który tym razem był nieco przyozdobiony krwią. Kasper doradził Lambowi, żeby ten zachował ostrożność i dyskrecję, co też Daniel zamierzał zrobić. Pacjent spacerował trochę po korytarzu nim się odwrócił i zaczął iść w przeciwnym kierunku. To dało Danny'emu czas, by wyjść zza rogu na korytarz i schować się w kącie, w którym wcześniej krył się osadzony. Będąc na miejscu, Danny sprawdził, gdzie znajduje się pacjent i widząc, że ten nadal jest odwrócony, wyszedł zza osłony i udał się szybko do pomieszczenia, do którego przed chwilą przepchali się nawzajem pacjent i pielęgniarz. Pomieszczenie było podzielone na dwa pokoje, do obydwu prowadziły drzwi na korytarzu. Daniel po raz kolejny ledwo powstrzymał się od wymiotów na widok leżącego tam i przed chwilą zabitego pielęgniarza, któremu agresywny pacjent odgryzł kawałek gardła. Lamb wszedł do drugiego pokoju a następnie wyjrzał ostrożnie przez szybę w drzwiach na korytarz. Pacjent przechodził obok, więc Lamb szybko się schylił i po chwili, widząc okazję, wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Następnie zaczął się skradać za w dalszym ciągu spacerującym bez celu pacjentem i gdy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, Daniel wbił mu w szyję długopis, który następnie gwałtownie wyjął. Pacjent upadł na podłogę, ale jeszcze nie umarł. Trząsł się jeszcze w konwulsjach, ale Danielowi nie chciało się go dobijać. Zamiast tego ruszył dalej korytarzem. Na końcu korytarza Daniel trafił na swego rodzaju rozwidlenie. Lewy zakręt był zablokowany kratami, za którymi widać było strażników bijących pałkami jednego z osadzonych. Prawy zakręt zaś również był odcięty bramą, ale zaraz obok na ścianie znajdował się przycisk otwierający ją. Na podłodze, nie wiedzieć czemu, leżał ogromny młot kowalski. Danny wziął go ze sobą, a następnie przyciskiem na ścianie otworzył prawe przejście. Po drugiej stronie znajdowało się sporych rozmiarów pomieszczenie z izolatkami. Było ono podzielone na dwa piętra i na każdym z nich było po 8 izolatek. Pomieszczenie miało także duże zakratowane okna, dzięki którym sekcja była czasem przerażająco oświetlana przez uderzające od czasu do czasu na zewnątrz pioruny. Danny szedł po drugim piętrze sekcji, gdy wtem z jednej z izolatek wybiegł pacjent, który następnie wypadł przez barierkę, spadając tym samym na pierwsze piętro pomieszczenia i tak uderzył o podłogę, że złamał sobie kark. Zaraz z tej samej izolatki wyszedł pielęgniarz, więc Daniel szybko schował się w innej otwartej izolatce. Lamb następnie wychylił nieco łeb i zobaczył, jak pielęgniarz chwilę ogląda się w dół, zanim zaczął iść w stronę schodów, pewnie by lepiej obadać ciało. To dało szansę Danielowi na ruch. Danny wyszedł z celi i zaczął iść za pielęgniarzem. Ten nie dotarł jeszcze nawet do schodów, gdy Lamb już był za nim. Daniel podniósł do góry młot i uderzył strażnika w plecy. Ten upadł na podłogę, Danny zaś wyprowadził kolejne uderzenie, które miało pójść w głowę, ale jako że młot był ciężki, trafił zamiast tego znowu w plecy. Dopiero za następnym ciosem Daniel trafił w głowę pielęgniarza, brutalnie mu ją zgniatając. Lamb uspokajał się jeszcze przez chwilę w czasie, gdy Leo go pochwalał za to efektowne zabójstwo, nim ruszył dalej. Danny zszedł po schodach i zobaczył, że brama prowadząca dalej jest zamknięta, za to kilka izolatek było otwartych. Lamb zastanawiając się, jak przejść dalej, z ciekawości zamknął przyciskiem jedną z izolatek, w której siedział jakiś pogrążony we własnym koszmarze pacjent. Chwilę po tym, jak drzwi celi zamknęły się, z głośnika zamontowanego na ścianie rozległ się kobiecy głos informujący o celach, jakie w dalszym ciągu były otwarte. Nad bramą zaś zmieniła się jedna z żarówek, zmieniając swój kolor z czerwonego na zielony. To dało Danielowi do zrozumienia, że żeby brama się otworzyła, trzeba będzie zamknąć wszystkie izolatki. Daniel zamknął więc pozostałe dwie otwarte cele, przy czym w jednej z nich znajdował się kolejny niezainteresowany aktualną sytuacją pacjent, w drugiej zaś zmasakrowane zwłoki jakiegoś osadzonego. Dopiero po zamknięciu cel jedynie na tym piętrze brama otworzyła się, zupełnie jakby drugie piętro nic nie znaczyło. Trochę wybrakowane środki bezpieczeństwa jak na specjalny zakład dla normalnych inaczej. W każdym razie Daniel przeszedł przez bramę i po krótkim spacerze przez niewielki korytarz z jednym tylko zakrętem Danny doszedł do drzwi, ale już nie automatycznych. Lamb ostrożnie je uchylił i wyjrzał zza nie. Dalej znajdowało się pomieszczenie z paroma szafkami i kątem z monitorami, przez które stojący obok pielęgniarz przeglądał kamery ochrony. Danny wiedząc już, co należy zrobić, wszedł cicho do pomieszczenia i zakradł się za strażnika. Na stole obok leżała strzykawka, Danny podniósł więc ją i przewrócił na plecy pielęgniarza, a następnie wbił mu igłę prosto w oko. Ciało strażnika naturalnie jeszcze przez kilka chwil się rzucało, ale nie trwało to długo. Danny sprawdził jeszcze jedną z szafek, w której znalazł kolejny długopis, nim poszedł dalej i wszedł po znajdujących się tam schodach na górę. Po krótkiej wspinaczce Daniel doszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia z paroma szafkami i jednym pielęgniarzem patrzącym przez zakratowane okno. Lamb podkradł się do strażnika, ale ten się obrócił dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Danny był już za nim. Pielęgniarz zamachnął się, ale Daniel zablokował cios i wbił przeciwnikowi długopis prosto w nozdrze. Długopis musiał się wbić aż w mózg, bo strażnik po kilku sekundach padł. Lamb nie marnował już czasu na przeszukiwanie szafek, tylko przeszedł przez otwarte drzwi do jadalni dla pacjentów. W pokoju było dość ciemno i wszędzie walały się poprzewracane stoły i krzesła. Był tam też kolejny pielęgniarz, który tym razem był zajęty przyglądaniem się, jak jacyś pacjenci za zakratowanymi drzwiami wrzeszczą i skaczą bez większego powodu. Strażnik nie zauważył Daniela wchodzącego do jadalni, nadarzyła się więc kolejna okazja na dyskretne zabójstwo. I to nie byle jaka, bo Danny rozpoznał w pielęgniarzu pana Warrena. Ten dupek miał w zwyczaju pluć do jedzenia serwowanego osadzonym. Po raz pierwszy raczej pacyfistycznie nastawiony Danny miał autentyczną ochotę na zabicie kogoś, bo sam też padł (i to nie nieraz) ofiarą niemiłego nawyku Warrena. Nadszedł czas na zemstę. Daniel wypatrzył leżącą w kącie strzykawkę, którą zresztą po chwili wziął, ale to nie z jej pomocą zamierzał zabić znienawidzonego strażnika. Lamb zakradł się za Warrena, a następnie kopnął go w nogę w takim miejscu, że ten upadł na kolano. Danny następnie wyprowadził kolejny kopniak tym razem w plecy pielęgniarza, popychając go tym samym na kraty. Parę ostatnich kopów poszło na tył głowy Warrena. Były one tak mocne, że przepchały głowę pielęgniarza przez kraty, ładnie ją przy tym masakrując. Na ten widok pacjenci za kratami przestali wrzeszczeć niezrozumiałe teksty i zaczęli wiwatować. Danny zaś, zadowolony ze swojej zemsty, zaczął szukać drogi wyjścia z pomieszczenia. W jadalni znajdowały się okna, wszystkie były zakratowane, po za jednym. Ktoś z jakiegoś powodu zdemontował kraty w jednym z okien. Szyby w oknach nie były wzmocnione, Daniel więc wziął krzesło i wybił okno, a następnie przez nie wyjrzał. Gdyby przez nie wyskoczył, trafił by na główny plac, na który osadzeni mieli zakaz wstępu. Na placu znajdowało się parę ciężarówek, w tym śmieciarka, chodziło tam też dwóch pielęgniarzy, zaś teren był oświetlony przez parę lamp. Najważniejszym faktem było jednak to, że Daniel mógł właśnie tędy się stąd wydostać. Na plac wiodła brama, przez którą wjeżdżały i wyjeżdżały te wszystkie ciężarówki. Lamb mógł się w jednej z nich skryć i czekać, aż ktoś nią wyjedzie z terenu zakładu. Danny mógł w ten sposób się 'przemycić' z wariatkowa na wolność. Danny spojrzał jeszcze raz na dół. Było wysoko tak na kilka metrów, Daniel więc mógł chyba zaryzykować skok. Lamb pomyślał jeszcze "Raz kozie śmierć", nim wspiął się na okno i skoczył. Upadł na twardą betonową posadzkę, ale jakimś cudem niczego sobie nie połamał. Dwóch patrolujących teren pielęgniarzy nie usłyszało ani wcześniejszego zbicia szyby w oknie, ani upadku Daniela, gdyż w dalszym ciągu była burza wspierana przez mocną ulewę. Oznaczało to, że Danny mógł spokojnie przeprowadzić swój plan ucieczki na cicho. Leo, który już przez dłuższy czas się nie odzywał, w końcu znowu doradził: - Ta śmieciarka to najlepszy wybór, właśnie nią stąd uciekniemy. Dla bezpieczeństwa jednak będziesz musiał się pozbyć tych dwóch pachołków i dla jeszcze większego bezpieczeństwa ukryć ich ciała. Danny wiedział, że będąc już tak blisko ucieczki z miejsca, w którym spędził zdawać by się mogło całe życie, że nie może się poddać. Musiał jeszcze tylko zgodnie z radą Leo pozbyć się strażników i wpakować się do śmieciarki. Na jego szczęście znajdował w cieniu furgonetki, zgodnie więc z zasadą 'najciemniej pod latarnią', strażnicy nie powinni go tu zauważyć. Było jednak sporo okien z widokiem na plac, przez które w każdej chwili ktoś mógł obserwować teren. To sprawiło, że Lamb wolał jednak poczekać w cieniu furgonetki, w którym wylądował po skoku z okna, jednak Leo stwierdził, że jeśli tu zostaną, to na pewno zginą, więc tak czy siak Danny musiał się posunąć do przodu. Daniel upewnił się, że strażnicy nie patrzą się ani na samych siebie, ani na cień, w którym się ukrywał, nim wyszedł cicho z kryjówki. Lamb następnie zakradł się za zamyślonego pielęgniarza i wbił mu strzykawkę w szyję, przytrzymując go przy tym, żeby ten się nie wyrwał ani nie wydarł. Ot, czyste zabójstwo bez niepotrzebnej brutalności, bo Daniel chciał już po prostu się stąd wyrwać. Gdy strażnik przestał się szamotać i w ogóle dawać oznaki życia, Lamb z niemałym wysiłkiem zaciągnął jego ciało do tego samego cienia, w którym się przez chwilą ukrywał. Biały uniform pielęgniarza trochę się rzucał w oczy w tych ciemnościach, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia nikt nie powinien zauważyć. Nadeszła więc pora na drugiego wartownika. Ten właśnie oglądał zaciemnione miejsca, bo zapewne wiedział, że jeśli jakiś pacjent dostał się na plac, to zapewne ukrywa się w cieniu. I nie mylił się, szkoda tylko że sprawdzał nie te zakamarki. Danny wziął odłamek szkła ze zbitego okna, który leżał na ziemi, a następnie podszedł do pielęgniarza od strony pleców. Gdy był już wystarczająco blisko, Danny rzucił się strażnikowi na barana i zaczął go dźgać odłamkiem w brzuch. Po kilku ciosach pielęgniarz upadł na kolana, wtedy też Daniel zszedł mu z pleców i wbił mu odłamek szkła w szyję. Strażnik padł martwy na glebę. Lamb schował jeszcze jego ciało do cienia za furgonetką, a następnie podszedł do śmieciarki, którą wraz z Leo miał uciec. Akurat do śmieciarki zmierzał jej kierowca, który nie zauważył ani ukrytych w ciemnościach zwłok pielęgniarzy, ani Daniela, bo akurat szedł pod takim kątem, że nie mógł zauważyć Lamba. Kierowca podszedł do drzwi ciężarówki i je otworzył, Danny zaś, zanim jeszcze wskoczył na tył pojazdu, sprawdził na szybko, co ma przy sobie. Miał nieco zakrwawiony młot kowalski, który założył sobie na plecy, swój zielony uniform pacjenta, też nieco ozdobiony krwią, oraz swoje okulary. No i Leo. Daniel słysząc, że kierowca odpala już silnik, wskoczył do śmieciarki i z niemałym obrzydzeniem ukrył się wśród worków z różnymi odpadkami. Aktualnie jednak przeżycie znaczyło więcej niż luksus, więc trzeba było się trochę poświęcić. Brama na placu automatycznie się otworzyła przed śmieciarką, pojazd musiał jeszcze przejechać przez punkt kontrolny, jednak sama "kontrola" polegała jedynie na sprawdzeniu, czy śmieciarki nie prowadzi jeden z pacjentów, Daniel był więc bezpieczny. Chwilę później ciężarówka jechała po ulicach Cottonmouth, znaczyło to tyle, że Lambowi i Kasperowi udało się, że są w końcu wolni. A tak przynajmniej Danielowi się na razie zdawało. Biedny Danny nie wiedział, że ta ucieczka będzie początkiem dziwnej i krwawej przygody, w ciągu której dowie się o swojej przeszłości i o tym, kim naprawdę jest Leo. I że w jej trakcie zabije niemałą ilość ludzi, ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów. Rozdział 2 - Duchy Danny, siedząc tak w śmieciarce, nawet nie spostrzegł, jak ta się w końcu zatrzymała. Lamb wychylił łeb i spostrzegł, że znajduje się teraz w jakimś nieoświetlonym garażu. Chciał wyjść, ale nagle Leo przejął nad nim kontrolę. Gdy Daniel odzyskał panowanie nad ciałem, zauważył, że stoi obok śmieciarki i z kabiny kierowcy wystaje czyjaś ręka. Na betonowej posadzce znajdowało się trochę krwi, to samo na drzwiach pojazdu. Wyglądało na to, że Kasper za pomocą Daniela z jakiegoś powodu zabił kierowcę śmieciarki, którą uciekli z ośrodka. Danny nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć, gdyż wtem poczuł silny ból głowy, przez który osunął się na ziemię. Próbując go zniwelować, do Daniela w pewnym momencie podszedł Leo: - (L) No dalej, nie mamy na to czasu, musimy dostać się do twojej byłej chałupy. - (D) Zaczekaj, chyba pamiętam, mieszkałem tu kiedyś. - Dokładnie, kiedyś tak, ale najważniejsze jest to, że zostawiłeś tam coś, co pomoże ci się pozbierać do kupy. - Tak tak, chyba też coś o tym pamiętam, ale o co tu chodzi? - Cholera, te sesje naprawdę zrobiły ci papkę z mózgu. Chodzi o to, że kiedyś pracowałeś dla organizacji rządowej zwanej Projekt. To właśnie oni sprawili, że ty i ja jesteśmy teraz nierozłączni. Wszystko szło świetnie, aż pewnego razu ci na samej górze stwierdzili, że za dużo wiemy i wsadzili cię razem ze mną do tego wariatkowa. Jako, że uciekliśmy, będą nas chcieli dopaść. Obława już się najpewniej zaczęła. Chodź już więc. Reszty dowiesz się później. Ból już ustał, więc Danny mógł wstać i się rozejrzeć. Faktycznie pamiętał to miejsce. Była to uliczka odgrodzona od ulicy automatyczną bramą, w uliczce zaś znajdował się prosty garaż, w którym parkowały śmieciarki. Danny pamiętał też, że to miejsce było zaraz obok przedmieść, zaś z tego co pamiętał, mieszkał w domu jednorodzinnym. I faktycznie chyba pracował dla organizacji znanej jako Projekt. Lamb po tym orzeźwieniu sobie pamięci chciał wyjść z garażu, gdy nagle zobaczył w uliczce paru naprawdę podejrzanych osobników. Mieli na sobie czarne garnitury i lateksowe rękawiczki w tym samym kolorze. Oprócz tego nosili różne nakrycia głowy. Jedni mieli kominiarki, drudzy ciemne okulary i chusty, jeszcze inni dziwne białe maski zakrywające jedynie część twarzy. Właściwie to każdy z nich miał inne oryginalne nakrycie głowy, no, bardziej twarzy. Danny podejrzewając, że Leo wie więcej od niego, zapytał się: - O co tu chodzi? - To Nocne Psy, zostali wysłani po nas. Sukinsyny są naprawdę nieźli jeśli chodzi o tropienie zbiegów i ich szybkie łapanie. - Kim oni są? - To ekipa czyszcząca Projektu. - O kurwa! Co my teraz zrobimy? - Co zrobimy? Zrobimy to, czego mnie nauczyli perfekcyjnie, a czego ja ciebie właśnie uczę. - Czyli? - Zabijemy ich. Daniel wiedząc, że nie obejdzie się bez dalszego mordowania, schował się za śmieciarką i wyczekiwał. Tropiciele rozdzielili się i jeden z nich zajrzał do garażu, w którym ukrywał się właśnie Danny. Zabójca był ubrany chyba najoryginalniej ze wszystkich, bo miał na głowie czarną fedorę, ciemne okulary i również czarną chustę, słowem, prawdziwy mafijny zabójca. I chyba też coś przeczuwał, gdyż wyjął ostry nóż bojowy, każdy Nocny Pies taki miał. Podszedł powoli do śmieciarki i zaczął wytężać wzrok w ciemność. Danny schowany za śmieciarką aż wstrzymał oddech, gdy usłyszał ledwo parę metrów od siebie: - Jestem trochę niecierpliwy, więc wiesz, im dłużej to potrwa, tym dłużej ty będziesz cierpiał. Lamb miał wrażenie, że zabójca jakimś magicznym sposobem wiedział, że Daniel tam jest i zaraz go zabije, ale na szczęście to musiały być tylko jakieś "małe żarty", bo zabójca po chwili odpuścił i poszedł w swoją stronę. Danny wykorzystał to i wyszedł zza śmieciarki i wziął leżącą na ziemi foliową torebkę, następnie zaś zakradł się za wychodzącego już z garażu zabójcę i wsadził mu worek na głowę. Nie chciał go jednak ot tak po prostu udusić, Daniel chciał rozwiązać sprawę nieco szybciej. W związku z tym obrócił przodem do siebie duszonego właśnie zabójcę i zaczął go okładać po ryju. Serię kilku ciosów Lamb zakończył prostą "główką", która ostatecznie powaliła niedoszłego tropiciela. Po kolejnym udanym zabójstwie nie wiedzieć czemu Daniel znów poczuł to dziwne uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu po pierwszym morderstwie, jednocześnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, z jaką łatwością zabił tych wszystkich pielęgniarzy i pacjentów w Dixmor, poczuł, że jest kimś... I znowu się porzygał. Po otrząśnięciu się Danny chciał ruszyć dalej, ale postanowił trochę się najpierw rozejrzeć po garażu. Nie znalazł jednak niczego ciekawego oprócz pustej szklanej butelki po jakiejś whiskey, którą wziął ze sobą. Ze sobą wziął także nóż bojowy, jaki miał ze sobą zabity właśnie Nocny Pies, nim Lamb ruszył dalej wzdłuż ciasnej uliczki. Zaułek wiódł w prawo, na lewo zaś znajdowała się brama, przez którą śmieciarka wjechała do uliczki a następnie do garażu, jednak Danny przeczuwał, że jego cel znajduje się na końcu zaułka, toteż właśnie tam poszedł. Ledwo dwa zakręty później, gdy przechodził obok ceglanych ruin jakiegoś znajdującego się w zaułku niewielkiego budynku, Daniel usłyszał dochodzące zza rogu pogwizdywanie. Słusznie uznając, że to kolejny zabójca, Danny przeskoczył przez wyrwę w ruinach i ukrył się za murem. Wyjrzawszy zaś, Lamb ujrzał patrolującego teren samotnego tropiciela uzbrojonego w łom. Daniel zaczekał, aż ten przejdzie dalej, nim dyskretnie przeskoczył znowu przez mur i podkradł się do zabójcy, tym razem ze świeżo znalezioną butelką w ręce. Gdy Danny znalazł się już na odpowiedniej odległości od celu, wziął zamach i rozbił butelkę na łysej głowie Nocnego Psa, a następnie chwycił go i tą samą już rozbitą butelką poderżnął mu gardło. Zabójca padł martwy na glebę, Daniel zaś mógł doliczyć do swojej małej kolekcji uzbrojenia mocny metalowy łom, który przydatny był nie tylko do rozwalania łbów. Danny przeszedł jeszcze parę zakrętów, nim doszedł do, zdawać by się mogło, końca uliczki. Na końcu zaułka znajdował się kontener na śmieci odgrodzony płotem z dziurą, przez którą można było się przeczołgać. Lamb przeszedł pod płotem i wspiął się na śmietnik, a następnie na mur, za którym znajdował się tylny ogród jakiegoś domostwa. Po przejściu za mur i wylądowaniu w ogrodzie Daniel rozejrzał się trochę wokół siebie. Ogród był odgrodzony murem ze wszystkich stron, znajdował się w nim taki jakby plac zabaw, zaś dom, do którego przydzielone było podwórko, był całkiem elegancki, choć jednak przeciętny. No i mocno zrujnowany, widać było, że nikt w nim nie mieszkał od dłuższego czasu. Niespodziewanie jednak chwilę po tym, jak Danny przyjrzał się tyłom domu, znów zabolała go głowa, jednak tym razem ból był lżejszy i szybciej się skończył. Daniel przypominał sobie ten ogród i ten dom. To był jego dom. Nie tracąc już ani chwili, Lamb podszedł do tylnych drzwi domostwa, jednak te były zablokowane jakimś łańcuchem. Danny miał łom idealnie nadający się do ich rozłupania, jednak przed tym rozejrzał się jeszcze trochę po ogrodzie. Jak się okazało, tylne podwórze z trawnikiem na przodzie domu łączyła niewielka bramka, lecz Daniel zauważył patrolujących ulicę przed domem zabójców, toteż wolał się tam nie zapuszczać. W trawie obok jednego ze znajdujących się w ogrodzie drzew leżały nożyce ogrodnicze, które o dziwo nie były zardzewiałe ani w żaden inny sposób uszkodzone. Danny wymienił swój młot kowalski, który zaczął mu już nieźle ciążyć, na wspomniane nożyce, które lżejsze pozwalały by na zadawanie szybszych i celniejszych ciosów. Po dozbrojeniu się Lamb podszedł do zablokowanych drzwi i za pomocą łomu rozwalił kłódkę na łańcuchach, które następnie odpadły, odblokowując tym samym drzwi. Była to dość głośna operacja, lecz na szczęście przejeżdżający akurat wtedy ulicą obok domu samochód skutecznie zagłuszył brzęk metalu. Danny następnie otworzył drzwi i... Omal zawału nie dostał, gdy dosłownie na ułamek sekundy ukazała się przed nim widmowa postać, zaś sam usłyszał w głowie kobiecy płacz. Po chwili jak i zjawa jak i głosy zniknęły, lecz Daniel musiał na chwilę się zatrzymać, by poukładać sobie w głowie to, co się właśnie stało. Nigdy nie wierzył w duchy, więc to, co zobaczył, mocno tknęło jego dotychczasowe wierzenia. Starając sobie wmówić, że to były tylko halucynacje, Lamb rozejrzał się po pokoju, do którego właśnie wszedł. Wyglądało to na kuchnię, lecz wszystko było w ruinie, zupełnie jakby ktoś podpalił dom. Daniel następnie udał się z kuchni na korytarz, gdzie Leo zdecydował się z nim znowu spotkać: - (D) Co tu się stało? - (L) Projekt tu się stał. Przecież tu mieszkałeś, nie pamiętasz? Podpalili chałupę, żeby pozbyć się dowodów. Wierzę jednak, że gdzieś się ostały lekarstwa, które tu ukryłeś, a które to oczyszczą ci łepetynę. Musisz je tylko znaleźć, a cała reszta zaraz ci się przypomni. Daniel przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie chował tu gdzieś jakieś lekarstwa, pamiętał nawet, że chował je do specjalnych drewnianych szafek. Jeśli Leo mówił prawdę, zażycie tych lekarstw powinno w końcu rzucić trochę światła na przeszłość Daniela. Nie tracąc już ani chwili, Lamb udał się na poszukiwanie drewnianych skrytek. Na parterze oprócz kuchni i korytarza znajdował się także salon, jadalnia i tak zwany pokój wejściowy, w którym domownicy i goście się ubierali lub rozbierali zależnie od tego, czy właśnie wychodzą lub wchodzą do domu. Była jeszcze piwnica i piętro, ale tymi zajmiemy się później. Cały dom zaś może z zewnątrz nie wyglądał tak źle, ale w środku to była kompletna ruina. Może dlatego Danny czuł się tu tak nieswojo, zarazem jednak wiedział, że kiedyś to był jego dom i to go z lekka pocieszało. W przeciągu półtorej minuty znalazł trzy skrzynki na parterze, jednak w żadnej z nich nie było lekarstw. Znalazł za to coś innego. W salonie znajdował się stary telewizor, taki jeszcze w kształcie pudła, który zdawał się jeszcze działać pomimo podpalenia i bycia zapomnianym na 6 lat. Telewizor od czasu do czasu zdawał się na chwilę włączyć tylko po to, żeby pokazać zakłócenia. Gdy Daniel podszedł bliżej, poczuł kolejny ból głowy, zaś w jego głowie zabrzmiały podejrzanie znajome słowa: "Nie będziesz pamiętał czegokolwiek, co się stało przedtem. Nie będziesz pamiętał że tu byliśmy." Po chwili jednak wszystko ustało. Telewizor zaś przestał migać. To musiała więc być kolejna halucynacja. Danny poczuł jednak, że musi szybko znaleźć te leki, toteż zgodnie z radą Leo zszedł do piwnicy, która była w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż reszta domu. Na dole znajdowały się puste metalowe szafki na narzędzia i pralka, a także dwie kolejne drewniane skrytki, które niestety również okazały się puste. Danny dopiero wtedy zaczął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem te szafki nie spłonęły, aż doszedł do wniosku, że musiały zostać zrobione ze specjalnego odpornego na ogień drewna. Gdy skończył zaś rozmyślać, zauważył w jednej ze ścian dziurę, przez którą można było się prześlizgnąć. Gdy Lamb podszedł bliżej, ujrzał, że to jest niewielki tunel prowadzący do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. W piwnicy znajdowały się zamknięte drzwi do odizolowanego od reszty piwnicy pokoju, ten tunel więc musiał być jedyną dostępną dla Daniela drogą do niego. Myśląc, że właśnie tam muszą znajdować się leki, Danny kucnął i zaczął powoli przechodzić przez tunel. Ledwo jednak do niego wszedł, kiedy to znowu pojawiła się przed nim widmowa postać. Tym razem jednak postać nie zniknęła tak szybko i była wyraźniejsza, Lamb mógł więc bez problemu stwierdzić, że jest to mały chłopiec, który siedział w tunelu i płakał. Zjawa po chwili zniknęła, Daniel jednak wreszcie uświadomił sobie, że nie mieszkał w tym domu sam. Przypomniał sobie, że miał żonę i dwójkę dzieci, jednak już nie wiedział, co się z nimi stało i gdzie są. Duch, którego właśnie zobaczył, musiał być jego synem. Wiedząc już nieco więcej, Danny kontynuował przeczołgiwanie się przez niedługi tunel, by w końcu dotrzeć do zamkniętego pokoju. W niewielkim obskurnym pomieszczeniu znajdowały się jakieś rupiecie, koń na biegunach i kolejna skrzynka. Daniel otworzył ją, ale ku jego rozczarowaniu, nawet w niej nie znajdowało się nic prócz kurzu i pajęczyn. Lamb wczołgał się więc spowrotem do tunelu i również się mocno przestraszył, gdy nagle bez wyraźnego powodu szafka na narzędzia stojąca przy wejściu do tunelu się przewróciła na podłogę. Danny chcąc już jak najszybciej opuścić piwnicę, wyczołgał się z tunelu i niemal wbiegł po schodach spowrotem na parter. Wiedząc już, że zostało do sprawdzenia jedynie piętro, na którym po prostu musi się znajdować lek, Daniel udał się powoli na górę. Ledwo jednak parę schodków później z góry sturlała się mała piłka plażowa, zaś w głowie Lamba rozbrzmiał dziecięcy śmiech. Danny starając się ignorować wszystkie te dziwy i halucynacje, wszedł po schodach na górę. Na piętrze znajdowały się trzy sypialnie, niewielki schowek i dwupokojowa łazienka. Tutaj też Daniel doświadczył kolejnej halucynacji w postaci dziewczyny biegnącej przez korytarz na piętrze z pokoju do pokoju w akompaniamencie jakichś widmowych krzyków, ale tak samo jak w poprzednich przypadkach duch zniknął po kilku sekundach. To musiała zaś być córka Daniela, niemal dwa razy starsza od swojego brata. Lamb chciał się mocno dowiedzieć, co się stało z jego rodziną, jednak najpierw musiał jakoś pozbierać się do kupy. Na szczęście już w pierwszej drewnianej skrytce, jaką przeszukał na tym piętrze, znalazł metalowe pudełko, a w nim leki. Nie były to jednak żadne tabletki, tylko plastikowy słoik z jakimś płynem w środku. Płynem, który należało dostarczyć do organizmu za pomocą strzykawki. W tym momencie Daniel zaczął żałować, że nie wziął jednej z wariatkowa, lecz wtem Leo stwierdził, że jedna powinna się znajdować w łazience. Lamb już chciał się tam udać, gdy nagle z dołu dobiegł jakiś hałas, a zaraz po nim nawoływanie: - Grimmins! Vencheck! Gdzie oni są!? Mam dość tych amatorów. Poradzimy sobie już bez nich. Musimy jak najszybciej przeszukać to miejsce. Idź do piwnicy, ja sprawdzę sypialnie. Wyglądało na to, że Nocne Psy postanowiły przeszukać dom. Niedobrze. Danny schował się w sypialni, w której znalazł leki, a następnie lekko wyjrzał zza spalone drzwi. Zabójca, który wydał rozkaz zbadania domu, właśnie wchodził po schodach. Chwilę później zaś wszedł do najbliższej sypialni, która łączyła się z pokojem, w którym znajdował się właśnie Lamb. Nie czując się bezpiecznie, Daniel wyszedł na korytarz, a następnie poszedł w ślad za zabójcą. Ostrożnie wyjrzawszy do pokoju, Danny spostrzegł, że Nocny Pies wchodzi do sąsiedniej sypialni, toteż Lamb cicho poszedł za nim i ostatecznie udało mu się zakraść za zabójcę. Nocny Pies wyglądał właśnie przez częściowo rozbite okno w czasie, gdy Danny stał już za nim z łomem w ręce, gotów do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Zabójca jednak zaczął coś gadać pod nosem na tyle głośno i wyraźnie, by Daniel zrozumiał każde słowo: - Ten incydent nic nie dał Pickmanowi do zrozumienia, trzeba było tego zwierza zwyczajnie uśpić. Teraz mamy przez to bałagan jak 6 lat temu. Historia lubi się powtarzać. Danny znieruchomiał, bo właśnie coś sobie przypominał. Te słowa - "Pickman", "Bałagan jak 6 lat temu", te słowa zaczęły coś przywoływać do Daniela, jakieś kolejne wspomnienia, tylko nie potrafił ich sobie poukładać. Próbując zrozumieć to, co właśnie usłyszał, Lamb ledwo spostrzegł, jak zabójca powoli się obraca w jego stronę. Danny jednak szybko zareagował i palnął łomem przez łeb zabójcy, dostatecznie mocno by go powalić. Nocny Pies upadł na podłogę, ale jako, że za nim była ściana, upadł w pozycji siedzącej. Lamb wykorzystał ten moment i nie bawiąc się już w ucieczkę i ponowne podchody, zwyczajnie zmasakrował czaszkę zabójcy, uderzając go w głowę kilkanaście razy łomem. Gdy kawałki mózgu Nocnego Psa przyozdobiły nieco kąt pokoju, Lamb nieco się uspokoił. Po chwili wytchnienia stwierdził, że za nim jeszcze uda się po strzykawkę do łazienki, sprzątnie tego jednego poszukiwacza myszkującego po piwnicy. Danny zszedł cicho po schodach na sam dół, po czym rozglądnął się, będąc już w samej piwnicy, czy przypadkiem nie ma w pobliżu zabójcy. Okazało się, że Daniel był bezpieczny, gdyż Nocny Pies przeszukiwał właśnie to zamknięte pomieszczenie, do którego prowadził krótki tunel. Lamb postanowił zrobić zasadzkę na zabójcę i schował się w zaciemnionym kącie ledwo kilka metrów od wejścia do tunelu. Pół minuty później Nocny Pies wyczołgał się z tunelu i poszedł kontynuować poszukiwania, ledwo przeszedł jednak parę kroków gdy Danny, trzymający tym razem w rękach nożyce ogrodnicze, prędko zakradł się za niego i mocno wbił nożyce w zabójcę, tak że aż te przebiły go na wylot. Nocny Pies padł i szybko się wykrwawił, Daniel natomiast mógł spokojnie udać się do łazienki. Wrócił się na górę i wszedł do rzeczonego pomieszczenia, problem polegał jednak na tym, że łazienka była podzielona na dwa pokoje, przy czym żeby wejść do drugiego, trzeba było najpierw przejść przez pierwszy, zaś wejście do drugiego pokoju było zablokowane jakimiś meblami. Danny jednak nie zaczął nawet porządnie myśleć, jak tu pokonać tę przeszkodę, gdy nagle przez okno do łazienki wskoczył kolejny Nocny Pies, tym razem uzbrojony w łom. Lamb nie był jeszcze na tyle zdolny, by ryzykować starcie z zawodowym zabójcą, który zapewne widział i przeżył już niejedno, toteż Daniel był zmuszony salwować się szybką ucieczką. No a przynajmniej szybkim odwrotem. Danny zbiegł spowrotem na parter i ukrył się w ciemnościach za stertą mebli w pokoju, który był niegdyś jadalnią. Nocny Pies zgubił go i nie był w stanie wypatrzeć, więc ruszył na poszukiwania. Daniel widząc, że zabójca zagląda do jakiegoś pokoju, wyszedł cicho z kryjówki i zakradł się za Nocnego Psa, po czym wbił mu łom w plecy, którym Lamb następnie zaczął kręcić zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Po kilku sekundach przetrącania kręgosłupa Daniel wyjął swe narzędzie mordu, zabójca zaś padł jak szmaciana lalka. Lamb mając już nieco dość tej zabawy w ściganego, chciał już tylko wstrzyknąć sobie te leki i przypomnieć sobie co trzeba. Wrócił więc do łazienki i wyjrzał za rozbite przez Nocnego Psa okno. Łazienka znajdowała się po stronie tylnego ogrodu, który Danny miał już okazję zwiedzić. Znajdowała się tam weranda osłonięta daszkiem na tyle mocnym i szerokim, że można było po nim przejść. Na dach prowadziła drabina, której wcześniej tam nie było, więc musiała zostać podstawiona przez zabitego przed chwilą zabójcę. Danny miał więc łatwiejszy dostęp na piętro swojego domostwa, ale nie to było najważniejsze. Obie części łazienki miały okna, które znajdowały się dokładnie na poziomie tego dachu. Tą drogą więc Daniel mógł się dostać do zablokowanego pokoju w łazience. Lamb wyszedł przez okno i ostrożnie przeszedł po dachu nad werandą do drugiego okna. Swoja drogą dopiero wtedy Danny zauważył, że przestało padać, tylko w oddali słychać jeszcze było jakieś grzmoty. Padać przestało jeszcze w trakcie przejażdżki śmieciarką, pojawiły się już nawet gwiazdy na niebie, Daniel więc nie musiał się już bać, że zmoknie, przynajmniej na razie. W każdym wypadku, Danny wszedł przez okno do łazienki i otworzył znajdującą się tam metalową skrytkę. Znajdowała się tam upragniona strzykawka, którą Daniel mógł podać sobie leki. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że owe leki zostawił w skrytce, w której je znalazł, musiał się więc po nie wrócić. Wyszedł spowrotem na dach, ale szybko się wycofał, gdy zobaczył idącego po ogrodzie zabójcę, który zdawał się wołać pozostałe Nocne Psy. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział, że jego kumple nie są w zbyt dobrym stanie, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. W pewnym momencie zabójca zatrzymał się przed werandą i zaczął lekko zdekoncentrowany rozglądać się po ogrodzie. Stał tyłem do domu, Daniel więc wyszedł spowrotem na dach. Leo doradził, że jest to dobry moment, by się pozbyć kolejnego pachołka Projektu poprzez skoczenie na niego. Lamb nie był tego do końca pewien, ale zaryzykował i skoczył z dachu na zabójcę, trafiając nogami prosto w głowę Nocnego Psa i lekko mu ją miażdżąc, tym samym skutecznie pozbywając się zagrożenia. Wyglądało też na to, że to był ostatni członek ekipy poszukiwawczej w okolicy, toteż Danny wszedł do domu i przygotował się do podania sobie leku. Upewnił się, że strzykawka jest czysta, nim załadował ją lekiem i udał się na parter. Tam usiadł w salonie i w towarzystwie Leo wstrzyknął sobie substancję. Poczuł dziwne orzeźwienie, zupełnie jakby wszystko zapomniał tylko po to, żeby nagle przypomnieć sobie niemalże wszystkie szczegóły. Przypomniał sobie, że 6 lat temu pracował dla Projektu jako naukowiec, że przeprowadzali badania nad więcej niż jedną osobowością (czy jak kto woli, duszą) w jednym ciele. Pamiętał, że z jakiegoś powodu zgłosił się sam na ochotnika i wszczepiono mu w mózg osobowość Leo. Bo tak, Leo nie był wymysłem mózgu Daniela, Leo Kasper istniał w świecie realnym, ale jego osobowość wszczepiono w umysł Lamba za pomocą specjalnego urządzenia zwanego "Strukturą Pickmana". Był to swojego rodzaju chip, który przymocowano do mózgu Daniela, tak że teraz ciało Danne'go gościło dwie osobowości naraz. Oczywiście ciało Kaspera pozbawione jego duszy nie było teraz niczym więcej, niż kawałkiem mięsa, gdyż teraz osobowość Leo znajdowała się w umyśle Daniela. Teraz, jak Danny przypomniał sobie to i owo, to wydawało mu się to przerażające. Tajemnicze badania o charakterze niemalże paranormalnym przeprowadzane przez organizację dysponującą wyszkolonymi zabójcami - to brzmiało jak scenariusz jakiegoś filmu. Najgorsze było to, że Lamb nadal sobie nie przypominał, jaki był cel tych nietypowych badań. Mógł się jedynie domyślać, że chodziło zapewne o tworzenie super-żołnierzy, gdyż na wpół kontrolujący ciało Daniela Leo zdawał się dużo wiedzieć o walce i zabijaniu. Celem zapewne było przenoszenie osobowości znających się na rzeczy morderców do umysłów zwykłych ludzi, by uczynić z nich zabijaków. A tak przynajmniej myślał właśnie Danny, który nie potrafił zbudować lepszej teorii spiskowej ze względu na trwający w jego głowie mętlik myślowy. Gdy Daniel skończył już sobie przypominać to i owo, spojrzał na Leo i powiedział: - Leo, my naprawdę jesteśmy jednością? - Dokładnie tak, ale nie mamy teraz czasu na wspominki. Jesteśmy własnością Projektu, własnością, z której zgubą się nie pogodzą. W związku z tym w pogoń za nami mogliby wysłać całą armię. I tak też zapewne zrobią. - A nie możemy po prostu udać się z tym na policję? - Nie w przypadku Projektu, te mendy mają mocne wtyki w lokalnym departamencie policji, właściwie to całe miasto do nich należy. Moglibyśmy co prawda spróbować uciec ze stanu, ale ty chyba wolałbyś zaryzykować, zostać i spróbować dowiedzieć się więcej o tej całej intrydze, prawda? W tym momencie Lamb zauważył w skrzynce z lekami, którą zabrał ze sobą na parter, znajduje się opakowanie zapałek. Podniósł je i zobaczył wypisany na nich adres. Po przeczytaniu go Danny znów coś sobie przypomniał. Najwyraźniej 6 lat temu wiedział, że coś pójdzie nie tak i wyczyszczą mu pamięć, toteż zostawił w paru miejscach rzeczy, które miały by mu przywrócić wspomnienia. Po zobaczeniu adresu na opakowaniu przypomniał sobie, że w klubie, który domniemanie znajdował się pod zapisanym adresem, powinien przebywać ktoś, kto odpowie na pytania Daniela. Lamb odpoczął więc jeszcze chwilę, po czym opuścił dom i udał się wraz z Leo pod wskazany adres. Rozdział 3 - Seksualni Dewianci Dotarcie do celu zajęło jakąś godzinę, klub znajdował się niedaleko Śródmieścia. Kasper ciągle się spierał, że nie powinni tam iść, bo to niebezpieczna okolica, ale Daniel postawił na swoim. Gdy wreszcie dotarli na miejsce, dla bezpieczeństwa weszli na ulicę, na której znajdował się klub, od strony alejki i schowani w ciemnościach za rogiem obserwowali klub. Dla informacji, nie był to zwykły klub nocny. Był to klub przeznaczony dla osób o nieco dziwniejszych preferencjach seksualnych niż normalnie. Do klubu właśnie wchodził jeden z gości w towarzystwie striptizerki. Leo jeszcze desperacko starał się przemówić Danielowi do rozsądku, przypominając mu, że klub jest jedną z przykrywek Projektu, że to właśnie z tego powodu w okolicy znikało dużo ludzi i że cała miejscówka jest prowadzona przez gang sadomasochistów. To jednak nie zniechęciło Lamba przed próbą wejścia do budynku. Musiał tylko znaleźć jakieś boczne wejście do klubu i dostać się do niego możliwie niepostrzeżenie. Zaraz też taka okazja nadeszła, kiedy to strażnik stojący przed wejściem do klubu zaczął gadać z kimś przez krótkofalówkę. Daniel wykorzystał okazję i przebiegł przez ulicę, lecz bramkarz zauważył go kątem oka. Strażnik na szczęście specjalnie się nie przejął łysawym okularnikiem w zielonym kombinezonie przebiegającym przez drogę, toteż Lamb kontynuował swą próbę wtargnięcia na teren budynku, najpierw wspinając się na kontener ze śmieciami, a następnie przeskakując przez mur. W ten sposób Danny znalazł się na małym placu koło klubu. Wtedy też Daniel usłyszał dochodzącą ze środka muzykę. Jakieś typowe gówno, które się puszcza w tego typu miejscach, a właściwie nawet gorsze, bo klub był przecież przeznaczony dla pedałów i innych seksualnych wyrzutków. Gdy Danny zastanawiał się, jak się dostać do środka, Leo jeszcze raz przedstawił mu sytuację: - Ten klub jest prowadzony przez zwyrodniałych dewiantów seksualnych, lojalnych Projektowi jak niewolnik panu. Ludziska przychodzą tu, oczekując obciągania, ale zamiast tego wychodzą jako zombiaki Projektu albo nie wychodzą w ogóle. Oni ujebali by ci łeb przy samej dupie. Lepiej uważaj tam na siebie. Po tej jakże pocieszającej przemowie Lamb w końcu wywnioskował, jak się dostać do środka. Na placu znajdowało się okno, ale było ono zbyt wysoko, by je zbić pięścią czy nogą. Na placu jednak znajdowała się sterta cegieł. Jeden rzut jedną z nich wystarczył, by zbić szybę. Ze względu na głośną muzykę nikt nie usłyszał odgłosu bicia szyby, Danny więc nie stracił jeszcze nawet elementu zaskoczenia. Uważając, żeby się nie pokaleczyć na odłamkach, Daniel wspiął się przez okno, dostając się tym samym do łazienki. Niewielkie obudowane białymi kafelkami pomieszczenie nie prezentowało swoim poziomem wielkiego luksusu. Były tam z trzy pisuary i jedna toaleta, plus jeszcze pojedyncza ścianka znana z publicznych łazienek oddzielająca kibel od pisuarów. Całość była oświetlana przez zaledwie jedną żarówkę na suficie. Tak, to z pewnością nie był wysoki poziom. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o higienę. Wyglądało na to, że większość użytkowników była zbyt mądra na skorzystanie z i tak ubogiego wyposażenia toalety i zamiast tego zdecydowali się sikać po podłodze. Gdy Lamb był zajęty próbą niezwymiotowania na widok tak niskich warunków sanitarnych, do łazienki ktoś wszedł. Daniel ukrył się za ścianką i wyjrzał zza niej na kibel. Korzystał z niego właśnie jeden z gości, a właściwie jeden z niewolników Projektu. Facet miał na sobie jakiś gejowski ubiór i skórzaną maskę na głowie. Był to członek gangu, który prowadził ten dziwny klub. Dewianci byli marionetkami Projektu, to czyniło z nich śmiertelnego wroga dla Daniela i Leo, toteż Danny nie miał problemów z przyznaniem sobie licencji na zabijanie tych czubków. Lamb wyszedł zza ścianki i podszedł powoli do odlewającego się właśnie dewianta. Po zbliżeniu się na odpowiednią odległość Daniel chwycił głowę dewianta i popchnął go na toaletę, a następnie wepchnął mu ją w głąb kibla. Gdy Dewiant próbował się podnieść, Danny chwycił twardą porcelanową deskę od spłuczki i jął uderzać swego oponenta, celując przy tym w kark, ale większość ciosów trafiła w potylicę. Po paru uderzeniach dewiant przestał się ruszać, toteż Lamb odłożył deskę na miejsce. Daniel lekko kopnął jeszcze zwłoki dla pewności, zanim wyszedł z łazienki na korytarz. Tutaj dało się już naprawdę mocno słyszeć muzykę. Na prawo od Lamba znajdował się zamknięty składzik, na lewo zaś korytarz dłużył się przez kilkanaście metrów przez zakrętem, za którym znajdowało się wejście do głównej sali. Na korytarzu znajdowały się swoistego rodzaju okna, przez które można było zobaczyć główną salę. Znajdował się tam bar i wybieg, na którym właśnie tańczyła striptizerka, ta sama, która wchodziła do klubu kilka chwil wcześniej. Oprócz tego na korytarzu znajdowały się neonowe napisy, które gasły i zapalały się w równych odstępach czasowych. Oświetlały one korytarz tak, że Daniel zostałby poprzez wspomniane okna zauważony przez dewiantów w barze, gdyby próbował przejść przez korytarz. Musiał więc dosłownie przebiec przez niego, gdy neony były wyłączone. Przebiec, bo napisy gasły i zapalały się naprawdę szybko. Gdyby Lamb zdecydował się przemknąć przez korytarz sprintem, normalnie zostałby usłyszany przez ludzi w barze, ale Leo znalazł na to proste rozwiązanie: - Nie usłyszą ciebie przy tej napieprzającej muzyce, wykorzystaj to na własną korzyść. I tak też Daniel zrobił. Korzystając z głośnej muzyki puszczonej w klubie, Danny przebiegł przez korytarz przy zgaszonych neonach i faktycznie nikt nie usłyszał szybkiego tupotu jego nóg. Po przejściu za róg korytarza Lamb dotarł do wejścia do baru. Nie miał jednak odwagi tam wejść i stawić czoła gangu sadomasochistów, toteż poczekał jeszcze przez kilka minut na korytarzu. W pewnym momencie muzyka ucichła, zaś striptizerka flirciarsko pożegnała dewiantów i wyszła tylnym wyjściem znajdującym się tuż za wybiegiem. Leo podsunął, że to jednak nie jest klub nocny, skoro zamykali to miejsce na noc. Dopiero wtedy też Daniel spostrzegł, że nie jest tu tak wielu dewiantów, jak na początku przypuszczał, bo zaledwie dwóch, plus jeden barman. Lamb kombinował, jak by tu wejść do akcji gdy wtem zobaczył, że jeden z gości się zbliża do niego. Danny postanowił się wycofać w głąb korytarza. Daniel skrył się w zaciemnionym rogu i starał się nie ruszać. Oprócz neonowych napisów na korytarzu praktycznie nie było żarówek, Lamb więc mógł zaryzykować schowanie się w ciemnościach. Dewiant przeszedł koło Daniela, nie zauważając go, toteż Danny wyszedł z cienia i podkradł się za dewianta. Dotarł do niego akurat w porę, bo gość miał właśnie przechodzić obok tych wewnętrznych okien, wtedy też jego koledzy na pewno by zauważyli, jak Lamb go morduje. A nie było to byle jakie morderstwo. Chwilę wcześniej Danny znalazł leżące na podłodze odłamki szkła i jeden z nich był na tyle duży i ostry, że mógł posłużyć za nóż. Tak więc Daniel po podkradnięciu się za dewianta szybko podciął gardło swojej ofierze, a następnie dźgnął go jeszcze parę razy w korpus, nim w końcu Lamb zezwolił ciału dewianta upaść na podłogę. Wyglądało na to, że Daniel coraz bardziej wpisywał się w swojego "nauczyciela", który był wyraźnie zadowolony z coraz brutalniejszych zabójstw, jakie dokonywał Danny. W każdym razie jeden gość został sprzątnięty, nadszedł więc czas na kolejnych. Tutaj nasz bohater pozwolił sobie na bardziej frontalne podejście. Daniel wszedł z łomem w rękach do baru i zagwizdał, zwracając na siebie uwagę drugiego dewianta i barmana: - (Dewiant) Co ty tu kurwa robisz? - (Daniel) Szukam odpowiedzi i zwady. - (Dewiant) To dobrze trafiłeś. Zwadę dostaniesz tutaj, odpowiedzi zaś po drugiej stronie. Dalej, brać skurwiela! W ciągu paru następnych sekund dewiant wyciągnął nóż, zaś barman przeskoczył przez stół i przygotował swe pięści. Wywiązała się walka. Dewiant chciał dźgnąć Lamba, ale Danny korzystając z faktu posiadania dłuższej broni, uderzył napastnika łomem w skroń. Chciał uderzyć ponownie, ale barman chwycił broń Daniela i wyrwał mu ją z rak. Barman chciał zdzielić Lamba zdobytym od niego łomem, ale Danny uniknął ciosu i przeszedł za barmana, a następnie chwycił drewniany stołek od baru, którym to z powodzeniem uderzył i powalił swojego przeciwnika, barmanowi aż czapka spadła. Cios był jednak na tyle mocny a krzesło na tyle kruche, że te zwyczajnie się rozpadło, zostawiając Daniela z nogą od krzesła w dłoni. Lamb pokazał jednak, że potrafi korzystać z tego, co ma, chwytając lekko ogłuszonego barmana za koszulę, a następnie uderzając go masę razy w głowę nogą od krzesła, aż ta też się rozpadła. Danny upuścił nieprzytomnego już barmana na podłogę i podniósł swój łom. Rozejrzał się następnie po pomieszczeniu. Przy barze leżał kij baseballowy, którego z niewiadomych powodów nie podniósł ani jeden z oponentów Daniela. Wokół kija wił się stalowy łańcuch i wbite w niego były gwoździe, zapewne dla wzmocnienia siły ciosów. Sądząc też po śladach krwi na baseballu, kij był już nieraz używany. Daniel nie miał jednak jak go ze sobą wziąć ze względu na brak miejsca w ekwipunku, toteż był zmuszony do porzucenia nożyc ogrodniczych i na ich miejsce wstawienie wspomnianego baseballa, który szczerze wydawał się lepszą bronią niż jakieś stare nożyce do cięcia krzaków i gałęzi. Danny miał nawet szansę na natychmiastowe przetestowanie nowej broni, gdyż dewiant, którego wcześniej powalił łomem, próbował właśnie wstać. Nie wychodziło mu to jednak za dobrze, gdyż od tego palnięcia w skroń musiał doznać jakiegoś wstrząsu mózgu. Lamb litościwie zakończył jego cierpienia dobrze wymierzonym ciosem baseballem w głowę. Po upewnieniu się, że w okolicy nie ma już żadnego innego zagrożenia, Danny zaczął zastanawiać się, gdzie pójść dalej. Wszystkie drzwi były pozamykane, łącznie z tymi, który wyszła striptizerka. W pewnym jednak momencie Daniel zauważył znajdujący się na podłodze za barem duży metalowy świecący na czerwono przycisk. Lamb przycisnął go nogą i w tym momencie żelazne drzwi za wybiegiem otworzyły się. Daniel chciał tam iść, ale gdy tylko zsunął nogę z przycisku, drzwi się szybko zamknęły. Wyglądało więc na to, że trzeba było czymś płytę naciskową zablokować. Daniel nie zastanawiał się długo - przeciągnął ciało dewianta, który tak mu przed chwilą groził, na przycisk. Taki oto stały ciężar znajdujący się na płycie naciskowej wystarczył, by drzwi cały czas stały otworem. Danny mógł więc teraz przejść przez drzwi za sceną, co też uczynił. Za drzwiami znajdował się niewielki schowek, a dalej wejście od strony recepcji i nieduży korytarz. Tutaj też znajdowało się główne wejście do klubu. Na korytarzu stał jeden z dewiantów, który chyba przeczyszczał swoje palce. Stał odwrócony tyłem do recepcji, toteż Danny nie miał problemów z zakradnięciem się za niego. Lamb następnie uderzył niczego niespodziewającego się celu baseballem w plecy, drugi raz poszedł w prawy bok torsu, trzeci zaś cios miał miejsce w głowę. Ten ostatni cios był tak silny i celny, że głowa dewianta dosłownie rozpadła się na kawałki, odsłaniając również trochę rozbity mózg. Daniel następnie ruszył przez korytarz i wszedł podwójnymi drzwiami do jakiegoś niewielkiego pokoju z krzesłami po bokach. W pokoju zaś po prawej stronie znajdowało się wejście do ogromnej sali, która wyglądała na dyskotekę. W sali znajdował się parkiet, po którym przesuwało się kolorowe światło z reflektora na suficie. Na górze znajdowały się niewielkie balkony, na których stało paru dewiantów, zaś w tle przygrywała przyciszona muzyka z baru z tego samego klubu. Znajdowała się też tam scena, na której nie było nic poza wejściem do jakiegoś pokoju. Na tej samej scenie znajdowało się też parę osób w maskach zwierząt, ściślej mówiąc, facet w brązowym płaszczu i masce konia oraz drugi facet w kombinezonie robotnika/ogrodnika i w masce świni. Daniel ostrożnie wyjrzał zza drzwi i zobaczył, jak człowiek-koń przemawia: - Słuchajcie perwersi! Jeśli chcecie posmakować prawdziwego hardkoru, wejdźcie do Lochów! Chwilę po wymówieniu ostatniego słowa za ludźmi w maskach zwierząt pojawiła się jakaś kobieta w białym fartuchu laboratoryjnym, która nie miała na głowie żadnej maski. Powiedziała coś do ludzi-zwierząt i cała trójka weszła do pomieszczenia za sceną. Daniel miał dziwne wrażenie, że tę kobietę już znał, aż w końcu po paru sekundach tego przypominania sobie Danny doznał oświecenia - to była Judy, Judy Sender, znajoma Daniela. Pracowała wraz z Lambem w Projekcie. Ona na pewno dużo wiedziała, toteż Daniel ustanowił sobie za cel dostanie się do niej i przepytanie jej o to, co wie o Projekcie i przeszłości Lamba. Danny już chciał wejść do sali, gdy wtem z ciemności na parkiet wszedł kolejny dewiant, więc Lamb szybko wycofał się spowrotem do pokoju. Daniel zaczekał, aż dewiant patrolujący parkiet się odwróci, po czym wyszedł ze swej kryjówki i korzystając z cieni po bokach sali, przekradł się do loży znajdującej się po prawej stronie dyskoteki. W loży znajdowały się schody prowadzące na górę do balkonów, tam też Danny postanowił się udać najpierw. Wszedł więc powoli po schodach i dostał się ostatecznie na korytarz ciągnący się wokół całej dyskoteki. Po bokach korytarza znajdowały się niewielkie loże i balkony, które to Lamb widział już z dołu. Daniel chciał iść przed siebie gdy wtem zobaczył cień wyłaniający się zza drzwi na końcu tej części korytarza. Danny prędko schował się do jednej z loży i zobaczył, jak zza drzwi wychodzi dewiant uzbrojony w kij baseballowy. Strażnik chwilę patrzył się w korytarz, a po chwili odwrócił się i wrócił do patrolu. Daniel zaś wyszedł z loży i udał się do następnej części korytarza w ślad za dewiantem. Danny szybko nadgonił dewianta, po czym przywalił mu baseballem w czubek głowy, zaś gdy ogłuszony strażnik padł na kolana, Lamb dokończył robotę ciosem w skroń. Idąc dalej, Daniel znów skręcił za róg i dotarł do niewielkiego baru na końcu tej drogi. Znajdował się tam dewiant, który aktualnie opierał się o barierkę i spoglądał na parter. Wydawał się być zajęty myśleniem, toteż Daniel nie miał problemów z zakradnięciem się za niego i popchnięciem go za barierkę. Dewiant spadł z piętra i uderzył głową o parkiet na dyskotece, łamiąc sobie kark. Jego kolega patrolujący parter natychmiast podbiegł do ciała, zaś po chwili lamentowania nad śmiercią kumpla strażnik czując, że to nie mógł być wypadek, udał się schodami na piętro w celu zbadania sprawy. Daniel w tym czasie szybko przeszukał bar. Na ścianie znajdowała się szklana gablota, w której z niewiadomych powodów te szajbusy trzymały topór strażacki. Lamb nie tracąc czasu na szukanie kluczy, zwyczajnie rozbił gablotę za pomocą jednego z barowych krzeseł. Potem zamienił kij baseballowy na topór i ukrył się przy wejściu do baru, czekając na nadchodzącego strażnika. Gdy ten w końcu wszedł do pokoju, Daniel przetestował swoją nową zabawkę, wbijając topór w głowę dewianta. Krew prysnęła na Daniela jak woda z zepsutego kranu. Po zajęciu się ostatnim strażnikiem w okolicy Danny wrócił się na dół, wszedł na scenę, a następnie udał się do pokoju, który się za ową sceną znajdował. Pomieszczenie nie było niczym szczególnym, ot - niewielkie, w kształcie krzyża. Znajdowały się w nim za to kolejne drzwi, były one ciężkie i metalowe. Lamb podszedł do nich a następnie spróbował je otworzyć, jednak były zamknięte. Daniel więc, nie wiedząc, czy naprawdę tego chce, zapukał w nie. W odpowiedzi metalowa zasuwka na drzwiach otworzyła się i Lamb zobaczył po drugiej stronie twarz w skórzanej masce. Twarz przez dosłownie chwilę przyglądała się Danielowi, po czym rzekła: - Nie znam twojej mordy, wpuszczam zaś jedynie tych, których mordy znam. Wypierdalaj stąd! I zasuwka się zamknęła. Daniel stojąc i zastanawiając się, co dalej, Leo po raz kolejny uratował sytuację, mówiąc - "Chce znajomej mordy? No to mu ją przynieś." Danny popatrzył się na topór, który niedawno zdobył, po czym domyślił się, o co chodzi Kasperowi. Ta myśl omal nie zwaliła Lamba z nóg, ale nawet on wiedział, że jeśli chce udać się dalej i poznać nieco prawdy, będzie musiał znowu poświęcić swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Daniel wrócił się na parkiet i już chciał udać się na górę do zwłok zabitych dewiantów, gdy wtem w drzwiach prowadzących do pokoju i korytarza z recepcją pojawił się kolejny dewiant. Ten dostrzegł Lamba niemal natychmiastowo i zaraz też udał się w jego stronę w celu szybkiego przepytania się, co Danny tutaj robi. Daniel zaś wiedząc, że po przepytaniu czeka go również obicie ryja, postanowił wbiec spowrotem na piętro z balkonami. Dewiant zaraz udał się w pościg za Lambem, ale zanim dotarł na górę, Danny zdążył już się skryć w jednej z zaciemnionych loży po boku korytarza. Tak jak Lamb przypuszczał, dewiant wyminął go i pobiegł jeszcze parę metrów, nim się zatrzymał, by odsapnąć. Taka słaba kondycja doprowadziła go do śmierci, gdyż Daniel wykorzystał okazję, wyszedł ze swej kryjówki, podszedł od tyłu do dewianta i wyciągnął topór zza pleców. Danny następnie wbił topór w plecy dewianta, po czym go wyciągnął. Dewiant upadł na kolana, zaś Daniel zadał kolejny i ostatni zarazem cios, który poleciał w kark. Uderzenie było na tyle dobrze zadane, że gość został zdekapitowany. Głowa dewianta potoczyła się po drewnianej podłodze, zostawiając za sobą ślad krwi. No właśnie, głowa. Tego właśnie potrzebował Lamb. Z pewnym obrzydzeniem chwycił odciętą głowę kogoś, kto jeszcze przed chwilą był w pełni żywym człowiekiem, a następnie wrócił się na dół spowrotem przed metalowe drzwi. Daniel wtedy przytrzymał głowę dewianta tak, aby ta znajdowała się na wysokości zasuwki, zaś sam lekko kucnął i zapukał kilka razy w drzwi. Zasuwka się odsunęła i dewiant po drugiej stronie, widząc jedynie głowę swojego kumpla, którego poznał już po oczach i rysach wokół nich, radośnie się przywitał: - George, chłopie, wchodź że ziom! Chryste, wyglądasz jak kupa gówna, co żeś ostatnio brał? Po czym zasuwka się zamknęła, zaś Daniel usłyszał, jak po drugiej stronie dewiant odblokowuje drzwi. Danny z ulgą upuścił głowę na podłogę, po czym przygotował topór strażacki. Dewiant otworzył drzwi tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć Lamba chwilę przed tym, jak ten wbija mu topór w brzuch. Dalej to już poszło z górki - Danny walnął z pięści dwa razy dewianta w twarz, wyrwał z ciała topór, pozwolił by dewiant padł na posadzkę i wbił swą broń jeszcze raz w leżącego już strażnika. Po wszystkim Daniel zamknął za sobą drzwi na wypadek, gdyby ktoś spróbował go śledzić, a następnie zszedł schodami na dół, do piwnicy, albo do "Lochów", jak mówił ten gość w masce konia. Schodząc w dół, Lamb zaczął słyszeć jakąś maszynerię, jednak po chwili nadsłuchiwania okazała się to być muzyka. Muzyka w piwnicy? To nie brzmiało najlepiej. Zaraz jednak wszystko miało przybrać jeszcze gorszy odcień. Danny zszedł ostatecznie do jakiegoś podziemnego korytarza. Był on obszerny, oświetlony głównie czerwonymi żarówkami i wyglądał w sumie jak taki loch - te ceglane ściany naprawdę dodawały charakteru. Z głośników poustawianych na ścianach zaraz pod sufitem dobywała się muzyka, którą Daniel słyszał jeszcze podczas schodzenia tu. Jednak nie to zwróciło jego uwagę. Dosłownie WSZĘDZIE były ślady krwi, zaś gdzieniegdzie walały się resztki ciał. Lamb nawet dostrzegł leżący przy ścianie kadłubek bez rąk, nóg, głowy i przyrodzenia. Danielowi zrobiło się słabo, naprawdę słabo, ale wiedział, że nie może się teraz poddać. Gdzieś tu musiała się znajdować Judy, która mogła dopowiedzieć Danielowi nieco faktów, więc bądź co bądź Danny musiał przeć na przód. Już miał zamiar udać się w głąb korytarza, gdy wtem usłyszał dochodzące go krzyki. Na korytarzu znajdowały się żelazne drzwi prowadzące do niewielkich pokoi, jednak wszystkie były zamknięte. I to właśnie z jednego z nich dochodziły jakieś męskie krzyki. Początkowo były to błagania o litość, a w pewnym momencie błagania te przerodziły się w potworny wrzask, jakby kogoś obdzierano żywcem ze skóry. Daniel schował się w jednej ze znajdujących się w ścianach wnęk, gdzie stały stoły z różnymi narzędziami. Po chwili krzyki ustały, zaś po kolejnej chwili żelazne drzwi, zza których dochodziły wrzaski, otworzyły się i na korytarz wyszedł facet w masce konia, trzymający w dłoni piłę tarczową, z której to na podłogę spadały krople świeżej krwi. Człowiek-koń poszedł w lewo, czyli nie w stronę, po której ukrywał się Danny. Daniel zaś, chcący wymierzyć sprawiedliwość temu psychopacie za to, co właśnie zrobił, wyszedł z wnęki i szybko zakradł się za człowieka konia. Po zbliżeniu się za niego Lamb wyciągnął nóż bojowy i dźgnął człowieka-konia w plecy. Psychol wydał jakiś jęk, po czym się odwrócił i w tym samym niemal momencie Danny wbił ostrze w klatkę piersiową człowieka-konia. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz... W sumie było to 12 dźgnięć, przy czym parę ostatnich zostało zadanych, gdy psychol leżał już na kolanach. Po wszystkim Daniel zamienił łom na piłę tarczową człowieka-konia i poszedł zwiedzać to dziwne miejsce. Ta nietypowa muzyka wciąż grała naprawdę głośno, ale nawet wtedy Danny mógł usłyszeć ludzkie wrzaski dochodzące z niektórych pomieszczeń za zamkniętymi żelaznymi drzwiami. Korytarz kończył się na pustym pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdowały się jedynie jakieś zamknięte drzwi, przy których jednak nie było żadnego przycisku ich otwierającego. Dalej znajdował się kolejny korytarz z kolejnymi zamkniętymi pokojami (Tym razem już tylko po jednej stronie korytarza, a nie po dwóch jak w poprzednim), zaś cała wycieczka kończyła się na zamkniętej metalowej bramie prowadzącej do pomieszczenia przed pierwszym korytarzem, a więc cały ten Loch zataczał się w kółko. Danny był akurat w drugim korytarzu, gdy spostrzegł, że przy żelaznych drzwiach znajdują się migające na zielono przyciski. Takie same znajdowały się w pierwszym korytarzu. No, właściwie to tylko jeden zielony przycisk, bo pozostałe dwa w drugim korytarzu świeciły się na czerwono. Daniel więc sprawdził, co się znajduje w niedużym pokoju, wciskając jedyny zielony guzik w tej części Lochu. Drzwi mechanicznie otworzyły się i Danny mógł wejść do środka. W pokoju jakiś facet w masce dentystycznej i fartuchu rzeźnika torturował prawie nagiego mężczyznę leżącego na kolanach, wbijając mu włączoną wiertarkę w ciało. Tuż obok znajdował się fotel dentystyczny i metalowy stół z różnymi narzędziami, tak jak na korytarzach. Daniel nie chcąc patrzeć na mękę tego biednego człowieka, zakradł się za dentystę, chwycił go, po czym wepchnął go na fotel. Dentysta zaskoczony nagłym atakiem próbował wstać, ale Danny uderzył go pięścią frontalnie w nos, po czym przyszpilił gościa do fotela, biorąc metalowe kołki ze stołu obok i wbijając je w dłonie dentysty. Potem nastąpiła czysta krwawa zabawa - Daniel wziął wiertarkę, którą upuścił dentysta i zaczął mu wiercić w lewym nozdrzu, przytrzymując przy tym jego głowę. Na koniec zaś Daniel wziął kolejny metalowy kołek i z pomocą młotka wbił go w wydrążone nozdrze dentysty. Po tej szybkiej sesji tortur Lamb spojrzał na mężczyznę, którego właśnie uratował z rąk tego kata, ale było już za późno. Mężczyzna leżał na zimnej podłodze w kałuży krwi i jedyne co zdołał wykrztusić do Daniela to proste - "Dziękuje". Dalej już nic nie powiedział. Danny przeklną pod nosem, a po chwili wyszedł z pokoju spowrotem na korytarz. Następne drzwi były zamknięte, a przycisk świecił się na czerwono, więc nie dało się ich otworzyć, ale jeszcze następne były już otwarte. Najwyraźniej w międzyczasie ktoś musiał je otworzyć od środka. Daniel ostrożnie zajrzał do pomieszczenia i spostrzegł kolejnego gościa od tortur, tym razem w masce jednorożca. Oprócz niego w pokoju znajdowała się metalowa trumna z kolcami w środku, coś takiego chyba się nazywało "Żelazną Dziewicą". Człowiek-jednorożec właśnie sprawdzał trumnę i nie mógł zauważyć Lamba, gdy ten wszedł do pomieszczenia i zakradł się za niego. Danny następnie chwycił człowieka-jednorożca od tyłu i obrócił go w swoją stronę, by zacząć krótkie przesłuchanie: - (Daniel) Co tu się do cholery wyrabia!? - (Człowiek-jednorożec) Łoł, kim ty kurwa jesteś? - Gościem, który szuka odpowiedzi, a teraz mów, co tu się wyrabia! - Gdybym ci powiedział, i tak byś nie zrozumiał. To dla nas zabawa, sposób na zabicie czasu. Nie jesteś jednym z nas, wię- - Dość tego, giń pomiocie! W ciągu następnych sekund Lamb cisnął przebierańca do trumny, wprost na kolce w środku, a następnie zatrzasnął drzwiczki, które również zawierały ostre kolce od wewnątrz. Człowiek-jednorożec został zamknięty i brutalnie podziurawiony, jego krew zaś spłynęła po posadzce niczym wino z dziurawej beczki. Daniel jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pokoju i zobaczył lustro na ścianie. Było ono całkiem spore. Danny miał dziwne wrażenie, iż jest to lustro weneckie, toteż rozbił je kopniakiem i co się okazało? Miał rację. Po drugiej stronie znajdował się niewielki pokój, jeszcze mniejszy od tych niedużych sal tortur w tym Lochu. W pokoju stała kamerę i jakieś szafki, w których leżały kasety video. Wyglądało na to, że te czubki nagrywały swoje "wyczyny". Istny horror. W pokoju na ścianie znajdowała się też jakaś informacja głoszącą: "Ze względu na incydent mający miejsce w zeszłym miesiącu wszystkie cele po skończonej sesji mają pozostać otwarte i nie mogą się w nich znajdować żadne obiekty badań" Po przeczytaniu tego Lamb postanowił otworzyć wszystkie pokoje w Lochu i sprawdzić, co się stanie. W pomieszczeniu z kamerą znajdowały się także drzwi prowadzące do jeszcze innego pokoju z kamerą, który lustrem weneckim oddzielał od siebie te zamknięte pomieszczenie, którego nie dało się otworzyć ze względu na czerwono migający przycisk przy drzwiach. W tamtej sali tortur znajdowało się krzesło elektryczne wraz z przypiętym do niego mężczyzną i człowiekiem w masce nietoperza regularnie dostarczającego kolejnych dawek prądu do ciała ofiary za pomocą dźwigni na ścianie. W pokoju z kamerą znajdował się też przycisk, który okazał się otwierać drzwi do pomieszczenia z człowiekiem-nietoperzem. Przebieraniec nie zauważył ani nie usłyszał otwierających się drzwi, gdyż był zbyt zajęty torturowaniem tej biednej duszy. Daniel więc wrócił się przez oba pokoje z kamerami i celę tortur spowrotem na korytarz, a stamtąd do pomieszczenia z krzesłem elektrycznym. W tym samym pokoju znajdował się także hak na mięso przymocowany do liny zawieszonej tuż pod sufitem i połączonej z kołowrotem, który także znajdował się w sali. Danny poczekał, aż człowiek-nietoperz odwróci się do swej ofiary, a następnie Lamb zakradł się za niego i chwycił hak na mięso. Daniel wtedy wbił hak w plecy egzekutora tak głęboko, jak tylko się dało, a następnie zaczął kręcić kołowrotem. Człowiek-nietoperz unosił się w górę aż zawisł pod samym sufitem. Prawie jak prawdziwy nietoperz. Lamb chciał jeszcze spróbować uratować tego faceta przywiązanego do krzesła, ale mężczyzna okazał się być zbyt mocno przypięty do krzesła, by uratować go siłą i wymagany był klucz, by odblokować kajdany. Danny zniżył więc kołowrotem ciało człowieka-nietoperza spowrotem na parter, ale przebieraniec okazał się nie mieć przy sobie klucza, więc Daniel był zmuszony zostawić przywiązanego człowieka na pastwę losu. Po powrocie na korytarz Lamb uświadomił sobie, że wszystkie drzwi na tym korytarzu zostały już przez niego otwarte, toteż wrócił się na pierwszy korytarz i obejrzał metalowe drzwi na nim. Jedno pomieszczenie było już otwarte przez nieżyjącego już człowieka-konia, pozostały więc dwa pokoje do sprawdzenia i na szczęście przyciski przy nich świeciły się na zielono. Przed ich otwarciem jednak Daniel sprawdził tę jedną otwartą salę tortur od człowieka-konia. Po wejściu do niej Danny zobaczył metalowy stół, na którym leżał kolejny półnagi człowiek. Jego tułów był rozcięty od gardła aż do pęcherza, nie wyglądało to miło. W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się także kolejna szyba wenecka, którą nagle ktoś rozbił od drugiej strony. Odłamki szkła posypały się na podłogę, a w niewielkim pokoju po drugiej stronie Lamb zobaczył egzekutora w szelkach farmera/robotnika i z maską świni na głowie. To był ten sam gość, którego Daniel widział na dyskotece wraz z człowiekiem-koniem. Człowiek-świnia krzyknął do Daniela - "Co ty tu kurwa robisz!?", a krzyknął to chyba najbardziej przerażającym, grubym i złowrogim głosem, jaki Danny kiedykolwiek słyszał. Chwilę później egzekutor przeskoczył do sali tortur, dzierżąc przy tym topór strażacki, taki sam jaki miał Daniel. Rozpoczęła się walka. Psychol chciał zamachnąć się na Lamba, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego ciężką broń, Danny bez trudu wykonał unik i przeszedł za swojego przeciwnika. Daniel następnie kopnął człowieka-świnię w kolano i zaraz też w plecy, przez co egzekutor padł na brzuch. Gdy psychopata odwracał się na plecy, Lamb w tym czasie wyciągnął piłę tarczową i jak tylko spojrzenia Daniela i człowieka-świni się spotkały, Danny szybko przyłożył włączoną piłę do brzucha swojego przeciwnika, nie dając mu czasu na reakcję i zaczął ciąć wzdłuż korpusu, aż do gardła. Tak jak posiekali biednego człowieka, tak Lamb posiekał jednego z nich. Leo wydawał się być zachwycony tą ironią, Daniel zaś poszedł sprawdzić pozostałe pokoje. Jedna sala tortur była pusta, znajdowało się tam jedynie drewniane przymocowane do podłogi krzesło, pozostało więc otworzyć ostatni już pokój w Lochu. Za jego drzwiami jednak dochodziły jakieś milknące krzyki, Daniel więc wcisnął przycisk i schował się za ścianą. Drzwi się otworzyły, zaś w pomieszczeniu Danny zobaczył ostatniego już egzekutora dobijającego leżącego na posadzce mężczyznę poprzez kopanie go dawkami prądu z pałki elektrycznej, którą psychol posiadał. Sam egzekutor zaś miał na głowie maskę...No właśnie, kogo? Była to maska jakiegoś potwora łudząco przypominająca Nosferatu, więc tego gościa nazwiemy człowiekiem-wampirem. W każdym razie człowiek-wampir odwrócił się do drzwi i spostrzegł, że ktoś je otworzył, ale nikt tam nie stał. Podejrzewając, że coś się złego dzieje, człowiek-wampir wyszedł z pomieszczenia, jakimś cudem nie zauważając Daniela, który był przyklejony do ściany TUŻ obok drzwi. Najwyraźniej maska ograniczała widoczność. W każdym razie psychol zauważył ciało człowieka-konia leżące sobie na środku korytarza w kałuży krwi, ale zanim człowiek-wampir zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Danny za pomocą piły tarczowej rozciął mu łydkę, przez co egzekutor padł na podłogę. Zanim udało mu się wstać, Daniel nogą przycisnął człowieka-wampira do podłogi, przyłożył piłę do karku egzekutora, a następnie zaczął ciąć. W ciągu kilku sekund maska człowieka-wampira wraz z głową w środku oddzieliła się od reszty ciała. Zabawa była oficjalnie skończona. Psychopata miał przy sobie pałkę elektryczną, ale Danny wolał zostać przy toporze. Lamb wrócił się do pomieszczenia z drzwiami, przy których nie było żadnego guzika i zobaczył, że były już otwarte. Nad drzwiami znajdowały się lampki świecące się na zielono. Wcześniej świeciły się na czerwono. Trzeba więc było otworzyć wszystkie sale tortur w Lochu, by otworzyć te jedne drzwi. Dość dziwne zabezpieczenie, ale w końcu był to klub dla normalnych inaczej. Daniel ostrożnie wszedł do pokoju ze ścianami w białe kafelki i czymś w rodzaju systemu monitoringu. Na ekranach niewielkich telewizorów były obrazy tamtych cel z urządzeniami tortur. W pewnym momencie do pokoju weszła Judy. Niemal natychmiastowo zauważyła Lamba i zrobiła tak szerokie oczy na jego widok, że te były aż idealnie okrągłe. Po chwili wydukała z siebie: - Dobry Boże, Danny, czy to ty? Jak, d-dlaczego, co ty tu robisz? Następnych parędziesiąt sekund zostało poświęconych na tłumaczenie się Daniela i streszczenie przez niego zdarzeń z ostatnich dwóch godzin, w czasie gdy Judy starała się uspokoić. Gdy Lamb skończył już mówić co i jak, Judy zaprowadziła go do sąsiedniego pokoju, i tam kontynuowała rozmowę: - (Judy) Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić. - (Daniel) Jestem tu, bo chcę się dowiedzieć, co się stał- - To miejsce należy do Projektu, gdy oni tu przyjdą, złapią cię i wsadzą spowrotem do Dixmor. - Ale ja się chcę tylko dowiedzieć, co jest grane, dlaczego ludzie chcą mnie zabić i dlaczego w ogóle chcą mnie zabić! Ja i Leo- - Zaraz, Leo? Ty jesteś tu wraz z Leo? - Bez niego to nawet by tu mnie nie było. - (Judy nerwowo podaje z szafki jakieś klucze Danielowi) Weź to, są to klucze do twojej starej kryjówki nad kinem. Tam znajdziesz odpowiedzi, które powinny cię zadowolić. A teraz idź i nie wracaj tu już, proszę. Chodź za mną, zaprowadzę cię do tylnego wyjścia. Danny posłusznie poszedł za Judy do drzwi prowadzących do zaułka za klubem. Gdy Lamb był już na zewnątrz, Judy powiedziała mu, żeby sobie odpuścił i po prostu uciekał z miasta, zanim zamknęła drzwi. Daniel popatrzał się na klucze wręczone mu przez dawną przyjaciółkę, zanim Leo przerwał ciszę: - (Leo) Ona chce nas wystawić Danny. - (Daniel) Mimo wszystko chce jej zaufać. Po czym Daniel wraz ze swym duchowym kolegą opuścił zaułek i udał się w kierunku kina. Gdy tylko Judy mu wspomniała, ze Lamb miał kryjówkę nad kinem, Danny dostał szybkiego przebłysku z przeszłości i od razu wiedział, gdzie się udać. Stare kino było stosunkowo niedaleko od klubu, dokładniej w Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł. Ledwo jednak Daniel przeszedł parę przecznic i już rozpadała się wielka ulewa, prawie taka sama jak w czasie ucieczki z psychiatryka. Nie mogło jednak coś takiego przerwać pogoń Daniela za prawdą. Następny przystanek - Kino. Rozdział 4 - Czerwone Światło Po drodze Danny zdecydował pozbyć się broni, jaką miał przy sobie, by nie wzbudzać większych podejrzeń. Już w czasie wędrówki ze swojego dawnego domu do klubu sado-maso nieliczni przechodnie, których mijał, dziwnie się na niego patrzyli. Lamb więc wyrzucił piłę tarczową i topór strażacki do śmietnika, zostawiając przy sobie jedynie nóż bojowy, który dało się łatwo skryć. Po tej rzeźni w klubie, a szczególnie w piwnicy Daniel był dosłownie ujebany krwią, ale na szczęście deszcz zmył z niego ślady zbrodni. Danny wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ci psychopaci dla zabawy torturowali i zabijali ludzi, jeszcze to nagrywając. Lamb pamiętał, jak jeszcze przed osadzeniem w Dixmor słyszał pogłoski o klubie, do którego ludzie wchodzą i już nie wychodzą, ewentualnie jedynie ich szczątki doznają łaski ponownego zobaczenia światła dziennego. Do tej pory Daniel nie wierzył w te bzdury, ale jednak, legenda miejska okazała się być prawdziwa. W każdym bądź razie Danny dotarł już prawie na miejsce, ale pojawił się pewien problem. Otóż do kina prowadziły dwie znajdujące się zaraz obok siebie ulice, lecz przy tej po prawej stronie znajdował się zaparkowany czarny samochód wraz z paroma Nocnymi Psami patrolującymi teren. Nie było jak koło nich się przekraść, bo nie było żadnych bocznych alejek ani nawet cieni, w których dało by się schować. Frontalne podejście także odpadało, gdyż po pierwsze, było ich zbyt wielu, a po drugie, sukinsyny mieli przy sobie broń palną. Chodzili sobie z pistoletami typu Glock, jeden z nich miał nawet pieprzoną strzelbę. Nie pozostało więc nic innego, jak iść drugą ulicą. Po naprawdę niedługiej przechadzce okazało się też, że obie ulice prowadzą w to samo miejsce. No, prawie to samo. Na drodze, do której prowadziły obydwie ulice, znajdowała się zalana wodą ogromna dziura odgrodzona wysokim metalowym płotem, na który nijak nie dało się wspiąć. Dziura ta znajdowała się idealnie pomiędzy dwoma skrzyżowaniami, które tu prowadziły. Pech chciał, że Daniel znalazł się po tej stronie wyrwy, po której upragnionego kina nie było. Niby takie małe przeszkody, a jednak okazały się być takimi wielkimi wrzodami na dupie. Chcąc nie chcąc, Danny musiał się udać tą drogą, którą miał przed sobą, licząc przy tym na to, że dojdzie tym sposobem do kina. Jednak przed tym Lamb chciał jeszcze w desperackiej próbie przeskoczyć przez płot odcinający go od drugiej strony, jednak bezskutecznie. W czasie owej próby Leo próbował go ostrzec: - (Leo) Tylko nie mów mi, że aż tak ci zależy na dostaniu się tam. Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że to nie pułapka? - (Daniel) Judy zna mnie, a ja znam ją. Po za tym ja naprawdę potrzebuję tych odpowiedzi. - Ona ci nie pomogła, tylko ratowała swój tyłek. Pieprzona suka chce nas wpuścić w pułapkę! - Mów sobie co chcesz, ja jej ufam i to pomimo faktu, że jest mocno związana z Projektem. Na razie jednak nie zajmujmy się sprawami lojalności i przyjaźni. Chcę się tylko dostać do kryjówki i tyle. - Mogłeś sobie pracować w Projekcie, ale to nie oznacza, że znasz ich lepiej ode mnie! Danny, cholera, oni mają oczy i uszy wszędzie i zapewne już teraz wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy! Zabijesz nas obydwu! Daniel zignorował swojego kolegę i udał się wgłąb ulicy. Nie znajdowało się tu nic ciekawego - droga kończyła się na ślepym zaułku i uliczce prowadzącej w prawo, zaś w okolicy nie było prawie żywej duszy, jedynie paru meneli gdzieś tam się błąkało, ale wydawali się mieć wszystko w dupie, jak to menele. Na jednej ze ścian zamontowana była także specjalna lampa, tak że aż Kasper zwrócił na nią uwagę. Były to lampy bezpieczeństwa, zapalające się na chwilę same z siebie po wykryciu jakiegoś gwałtowniejszego ruchu. Coś takiego dla Daniela nauczonego, by kryć się w cieniach, mogło stanowić nie lada przeszkodę. Trzeba więc będzie te lampy albo niszczyć, albo ich unikać. Nie stały one jednak jeszcze na drodze Lambowi i jego kompanowi, więc do wandalizmu nikt nie musiał się na razie posuwać. Po dojściu na koniec ulicy Danny wziął z dziury po robotach drogowych jakąś porzuconą łopatę i skręcił w alejkę po prawo. Była tam zaparkowana jakaś ciężarówka i Daniel już stąd widział, że tam też był jakiś ślepy zaułek. Uliczka kończyła się na płocie, za którym znajdowało się boisko koszykarskie. Mimo to Daniel tam poszedł, ale słysząc odgłosy jakby szamotaniny, schował się za ciężarówką, przekradł się do jej drzwi i ostrożnie wychylił łeb. Z obskurnego budynku wyleciał jakiś facet, który po chwili upadł na glebę. Za nim w ślad wyszło dwóch zbirów ubranych w czarno-czerwone bluzy z kapturem. Jeden z nich miał kij baseballowy, drugi obcęgi. Ten z obcęgami powiedział do leżącego faceta: - Kurwa mać, teraz to nasz teren! Czerwoni Królowie go przejmują! Mówiąc to, bandyta kopnął biednego człowieka w twarz, a następnie pochylił się nad nim. Jego towarzysz stanął na warcie i pilnował, czy nikt nie patrzy, ale Daniel był tak dobrze skryty, że świetnie widział, jak bandzior wpycha obcęgi do ust mężczyzny, po czym brutalnie wyrywa mu język. Gdy facet dławił się własną krwią, jego kat kopnął go jeszcze w żebra, nim obaj bandyci wrócili do budynku. Tak, ta część miasta nie należała do najmilszych, zdecydowanie. Danny pamiętał, jak kiedyś Cottonmouth było bardzo spokojnym miejscem, media nawet twierdziły, że od kilkunastu lat nie doszło w mieście do żadnego morderstwa. Lamb pamiętał taki stan rzeczy jeszcze na krótko przed zesłaniem do Dixmor, najwyraźniej więc te 6 lat wystarczyło, by raj zmienił się w piekło. W każdym razie mając dziwne przeczucie, że to właśnie tą drogą Daniel i Leo dotrą do kina, Danny wyszedł zza ciężarówki i ostrożnie wszedł do zrujnowanego budynku. Bandyta z obcęgami właśnie oglądał graffiti na ścianie, zaś jego kompan gdzieś poszedł. Bandzior był odwrócony do Lamba plecami, co też Daniel wykorzystał i szybko zakradł się za swój cel, po drodze chwytając leżącą na podłodze pustą butelkę. Po zbliżeniu się na odpowiednią odległość Danny cicho zagwizdał, przez co bandyta odwrócił się tylko po to, żeby dostać butelką w łeb. Daniel następnie przytrzymał go za ramię i zaczął dźgać "tulipanem" gdzie się tylko dało, a po kilku ciosach Lamb przyłożył rozbitą butelką do gardła bandyty i je rozdarł. Krew była niemalże wszędzie wokół ciała bandziora. Danny wziął obcęgi, które miał przy sobie bandyta, a następnie poszedł szukać drugiego zbira. To jednak długo nie zajęło, Lamb zobaczył go przez zabite deskami okno, jak sobie cwaniak spacerował po deszczu. Daniel wyszedł z budynku drugim wyjściem, dzięki któremu znalazł się za bandytą, zakradł się za niego, a następnie dokonał chyba najbardziej bolesnej egzekucji, jaką w ogóle kiedykolwiek Lamb wykonał. Otóż Danny chwycił za pomocą obcęgów jądra bandziora, a następnie brutalnie je wyrwał szybkim pociągnięciem. Zbir padł na kolana, wyjąc z bólu, zaś Daniel wbił jeszcze obcęgi w szyję swojej ofiary w miejscu, w którym kręgosłup łączył się z karkiem, a następnie chwycił nimi jakąś kość czy cokolwiek to było i również wyrwał szybkim pociągnięciem. Bandyta padł ostatecznie na podłogę i zamilkł, zaś Danny zwolnił swój uchwyt w obcęgach, przez co zgniecione jądra i kawałek mięsa i kości z szyi upadł na ziemię. Cóż, to było kurewsko brutalne. Niby gościu uczestniczył w zimnokrwistym morderstwie, ale serio, kastracja na żywca? W każdym bądź razie Daniel przeszukał zwłoki obydwu zbirów, ale nie znalazł żadnego klucza, którym mógłby otworzyć drzwi prowadzące na boisko. Wtedy też spojrzał na obcęgi. Leo mu nawet zasugerował co nie co. Lamb podszedł do siatki odgradzającej boisko od uliczki i zaczął ją ciąć obcęgami. Po paru chwilach Daniel tak rozciął tę część ogrodzenia, że ta zaczęła działać jak właz. Danny uchylił ją, kucnął, a następnie przeszedł na drugą stronę. Cóż, to nie było takie trudne. Na boisku nie znajdowało się nic ciekawego po za dwoma koszami do koszykówki, za którymi znajdowały się niewysokie mury z przejściami po bokach, zaś same boisko było otoczone jakimiś budynkami, które już nie były w najlepszym stanie. Lamb przeszedł przez boisko do budynku po drugiej stronie, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał czyjąś rozmowę dobiegającą sprzed wejścia do owego budynku. Danny schował się za murem i wyjrzał zza winkla. Zobaczył dwóch kolejnych "Czerwonych Królów" uzbrojonych w baseballe i gadających ze sobą w sumie nie wiadomo o czym. Jeden gadał o fajnej lasce, jaką spotkał kilka dni temu, drugi zaś mówił o tym, że jednak powinien rzucić to gangsterskie gówno i zapisać się do szkoły dla mechaników. Ostatecznie rozmowa zeszła do tematu odnośnie wojny z wrogim gangiem "Błotnych Jaszczurów". Gadanina trwała jeszcze trochę, nim w końcu obaj bandyci rozdzielili się i poszli na patrol. Daniel w tym czasie schował się w zaciemnionym rogu przy boisku, ledwie kilka metrów od otwartego wejścia do ścieków. Tak się złożyło, że jeden ze strażników przechodził obok kryjówki Lamba. Danny wykorzystał to i popchnął zbira tak mocno, że ten upadł brzuchem na beton. Daniel następnie kopnął zaskoczonego bandytę w twarz, po czym podniósł nogę zbira i kopnął w tak odsłonięte jądra dwa razy, trochę popychając swą ofiarę naprzód, do ścieku. Na sam koniec Danny pochylił się okrągłym włazem do ścieków, który ktoś wcześniej wyjął, podniósł ów właz, a następnie uderzył nim z całej siły dogorywającego bandziora w kark, tak że ten spadł przez otwór do ścieków - najpierw zsunęła się głowa, reszta ciała zaraz naturalnie zrobiła to samo. Gdy tylko zwłoki bandyty spadły do ciemności na dole, Daniel tą samą pokrywą zamknął wejście do ścieku. Zabójstwo połączone z ukryciem zwłok - to jest dopiero kombinacja. Niestety drugi bandzior w ostatniej chwili wyszedł z drugiej strony muru i zobaczył, co się właśnie odjaniepawliło. Niemalże z miejsca ruszył na Lamba biegiem, wymachując dzielnie swoim baseballem i rzucając różnorakie groźby i wyzwiska. Danny prędko podniósł kij, który miał przy sobie zabity właśnie bandzior, a następnie sam ruszył do walki. Daniel poczekał, aż jego przeciwnik zada pierwszy cios, którego Lamb uniknął, po czym sam chciał się zamachnąć, ale bandyta zablokował cios swoim baseballem i kopnął Daniela w brzuch, odrzucając go na parę kroków. Wyglądało na to, że Danny wreszcie znalazł godnego przeciwnika. Lamb znów zaczekał, aż bandzior zada cios, uniknął go, po czym sam kopnął zbira w brzuch. Cios był tak dobrze wcelowany, że bandyta po chwili oszołomienia zwyczajnie zwymiotował. Gdy skończył i podniósł głowę, to jedyne co go przywitało, to baseball Daniela lądujący na jego twarzy. Zbir padł na środku boiska z wgnieceniem w czaszce. Po rozprawieniu się z zagrożeniem Danny wyjął zza pleców łopatę, ścisnął ją, a następnie wszedł do budynku, którego pilnowali bandyci. W środku typowa gangsterska melina - odrapane ściany i wszechobecny smród narkotyków i taniego alkoholu. Lamb ostrożnie i powoli zszedł po schodach na dół do piwnicy. Znajdował się tam nieduży krótki korytarz z pomieszczeniem po prawej stronie, zaś na końcu korytarza kolejny zbir palił szluga. Danny dyskretnie wyglądał na korytarz, gdy w pewnym momencie bandzior skończył palić, wyrzucił niedopałek na podłogę, odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść po korytarzu w stronę Daniela. Na całe szczęście zbir skręcił do bocznego pokoju i po chwili zniknął, toteż Daniel sam wyszedł na korytarz i podkradł się pod pomieszczenie, do którego bandyta wszedł. Facet właśnie na stojąco oglądał telewizor leżący na biurku, na którym leciał właśnie jakiś film z lat 60'tych. Był oczywiście odwrócony tyłem do drzwi, więc Lamb wsunął się cicho do pokoju i za gościa. Następnie Danny dźgnął bandziora łopatą w plecy, a gdy ten zaczął się chybotać, starając się nie upaść po nagłym silnym ciosie, Daniel uderzył go tą samą łopatą w brzuch, przez co zbir upadł na kolana. Gdy bandyta próbował wstać, Danny po raz kolejny wykorzystał ostre krawędzie łopaty, wsuwając ją pod szyję nadal leżącego zbira i szybkim ruchem podcinając mu gardło. Zanim Lamb ruszył jeszcze dalej, obadał pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował. Nie było tu nic ciekawego po za telewizorem, na którym leciał wspomniany już wcześniej stary film. Danielowi jednak się zdawało, że jakość obrazu się traci i na dosłownie ułamki sekund pokazują się na ekranie niewyraźne wizerunki tak jakby zmasakrowanych ciał. Gdy Danny podszedł bliżej, dosłownie znikąd zaczął słyszeć ludzkie krzyki, wokół zwłok bandziora było pełno krwi, zaś na ekranie telewizora pojawiła się szybka kompilacja jakichś brutalnych morderstw. Gdy Daniel myślał, że krzyki zaraz rozsadzą mu głowę, nagle wszystko ucichło, duża ilość krwi zniknęła, zaś telewizor znów pokazywał ten czarno-biały film. To musiała być kolejna halucynacja, Lamb doświadczył ich już w tamtym klubie dla zwyroli, choć wtedy myślał, że po prostu wspomnienia do niego wracają. Najwyraźniej ten lek, który zażył w domu, jeszcze porządnie nie zaczął działać. Być może jednak lek w OGÓLE nie zaczął działać, być może Daniel kompletnie już oszalał, a może... A może coś jeszcze. W końcu jakby nie patrzeć, ciało Daniela gościło dwie dusze naraz, ale Lamb wolał myśleć, że to po prostu lek jeszcze do końca nie wszedł. Ale wracając do sprawy, czując już, że nie chce tu dłużej przebywać, Danny prędko opuścił pomieszczenie i niewielkim korytarzem dotarł do drugiej klatki schodowej. Znajdowały się tam jedynie zamknięte od środka drzwi, więc Daniel nie zwlekając, udał się na górę po schodach. Na piętrze znajdowało się jakieś obskurne pomieszczenie z kolejnymi zamkniętymi drzwiami i jakaś duża skrzynia. W pewnym momencie jednak ze skrzyni zeskoczył jakiś menel i bełkocąc coś pod nosem, przebiegł obok Daniela i dosłownie sturlał się po klatce schodowej. Dopiero wtedy Lamb zobaczył na ścianie tuż pod sufitem jakiś otwór na drzwi. Do otworu dostać się można było właśnie za pomocą tej dużej skrzyni. Danny z niemałym wysiłkiem wdrapał się na nią i wszedł przez otwór na balkon, z którego było widać jakiś plac z kioskiem, parę sklepów, w tym jeden dla dorosłych, a także ulicę, przy której leżało... Kino. Bingo. Nie było jednak tak kolorowo, jak mogłoby się zdawać. Tuż pod sex-shopem graniczącym z kinem dwóch policjantów pałowało jednego z Czerwonych Króli. Co ja mówię, to nie było pałowanie, to było brutalne znęcanie się nad osaczoną zwierzyną. Ciosy pałkami policyjnymi szły raz za razem, bez żadnej litości. Daniel nawet ze swojej aktualnej pozycji zdołał usłyszeć słowa "My tu rządzimy sukinsynu!". Najwyraźniej CPD chciało dać do zrozumienia lokalnym gangom ulicznym, kto tak naprawdę trzęsie tą dzielnią. I nawet im to wychodziło. Z perspektywy Daniela natomiast oznaczało to, że tam samo jak zwykli kryminaliści powinien unikać kontaktu z policją. W końcu Danny ledwo co uciekł z psychiatryka, nadal miał na sobie ten zielony kombinezon, a po za tym miasto według słów Leo należało do Projektu. Lamb próżno mógł więc szukać ratunku i wybawienia u lokalnego departamentu policji. Prędzej mógł liczyć na śmierć tudzież bycie ofiarowanym Projektowi niż jakąkolwiek pomoc. Wracają do sprawy, Daniel zeskoczył z balkonu i tak samo jak w przypadku skoku z okna psychiatryka, pomimo względnie dużej wysokości Lamb wylądował na ziemi bez większego szwanku. Danny następnie schował się za obecnie nieczynnym kioskiem i wychylił łeb, by sprawdzić, co porabiają stróże prawa. Ci skończyli się już pastwić nad swą ofiarą i poszli na patrol, zostawiając przy tym w kałuży krwi skatowanego bandytę. Pech chciał, że szli w stronę kryjówki Daniela, toteż Danny cofnął się i wyszedł na plac po drugiej stronie kiosku. Chcąc pozostać możliwie niezauważonym, Lamb szedł spokojnie w tej ulewie, nie rozglądając się nawet na boki. Policjanci go jednak zauważyli i zaraz jeden z nich krzyknął: - Hej ty, zatrzymaj się! Danny posłusznie stanął w miejscu, ślepo wierząc, że jeszcze znajdzie pokojowe wyjście z tej sytuacji. Bądź co bądź, ale zabójstwo mordercy do wynajęcia lub ulicznego zbira to jedno, jednak zabójstwo policjanta na służbie to już sprawa wyższej wagi. Na Florydzie z miejsca karano takie coś śmiercią, zaś Lamb miał jeszcze nadzieję, że będzie mu dane normalnie żyć jak zwykły obywatel. Stał więc tak w miejscu, czekając, aż dzielnicowi do niego podejdą, jednakże w tym samym czasie Leo namawiał Daniela, żeby nie przejmował się tymi świniami i żeby ich zwyczajnie zamordował. Aż do ostatniej chwili Danny siłował się z podjęciem decyzji, kiedy to gliniarze do niego podeszli. Jeden z policjantów przyglądał się chwilę Lambowi, po czym powiedział do swojego towarzysza "To ten, pasuje jak ulał do opisu.". W kolejnych sekundach zaś glina wyjął pałkę policyjną i przyszykował się do wymierzenia ciosu. Daniel wiedząc już, że nie ma innego wyboru, szybko wyciągnął zza pasa nóż bojowy i wsadził go policjantowi w gardło. Glina padł na glebę, dławiąc się własną krwią, Lamb zaś wykorzystał konsternację drugiego stróża prawa, podnosząc z ziemi upuszczoną pałkę policyjną, a następnie zrywając się biegiem do ucieczki. Danny wbiegł do uliczki przylegającej do klubu ze striptizem, zaś po dostaniu się za budynek Daniel schował się za rogiem i czekał. Policjant właśnie nadbiegał, gdy Lamb podłożył mu nogę i glina wywalił się na głupi ryj. Próbował wstać, ale Danny uderzył go pałką w plecy, a następnie chwycił, podniósł na kolana i z jak największą siłą Daniel przywalił pałą policjantowi prosto w gardło. Gliniarz trochę jeszcze pluł krwią, nim padł i przestał się ruszać. Po pozbyciu się zagrożenia Lamb stwierdził, że ta łopata na plecach zaczyna mu już ciążyć, więc wyrzucił ją wraz z pałką policyjną, zostały mu więc tylko obcęgi. Daniel wyszedł z zaułka i ruszył w stronę kina. W klubie ze striptizem, za którym Danny przed chwilą zaciukał policjanta, znajdowały się szyby, za którymi striptizerki tańczyły i zachęcały przechodniów do wejścia do przybytku. A robiły to pomimo faktu, iż nie dalej jak 10 metrów od klubu na widoku leżały zwłoki dzielnicowego, zaś kawałek dalej kolejne ciało zakatowanego gangstera. Innymi słowy, totalna znieczulica. To była kolejna rzecz, przez którą Lamb nie chciał już przebywać w tej okolicy. Udał się więc szybkim chodem do kina, ale frontowe wejście okazało się być zamknięte. Tylne również. Kino było w końcu nieczynne od wielu miesięcy. Leo nawet sarkastycznie powiedział: - I co teraz panie Komandorze? Czy twój bystry i taktyczny umysł widzi jakieś inne wejście do środka? Daniel właśnie się nad tym zastanawiał, gdy wtem podszedł do niego jakiś menel, który zagadał: - Hejże chłopie, widziałem jak załatwiłeś tego gliniarza. I bardzo dobrze, jebać policję! A tak przy okazji masz może księciuniu przy sobie z dolara czy dwa na wsparcie antyrządowej koalicji? Danny nie miał przy sobie kasy, a choćby i miał, i tak by nie pomógł szalonemu włóczędze. Odepchnął więc żula na bok i poszedł szukać jakiegoś wejścia do kina. Daniel po wytężeniu wzroku zobaczył schody przeciwpożarowe przy apartamentach położonych nad kinem. Tam musiała znajdować się kryjówka. Schody prowadziły do drewnianej deski łączącej schody z metalową kładką, na którą to z kolei prowadziły drzwi z drugiego piętra jakiegoś budynku, którego podstawą był sex-shop. Wyglądało więc na to, że aby dostać się do kryjówki, Danny musiał wejść do tego sklepu dla dorosłych. Lamb czuł się już bardzo nieswojo, no ale czego się nie robi dla prawdy? Daniel podszedł do frontowych drzwi sex-shopu i pomimo uwagi Leo, że to może być pułapka, Danny wszedł tak czy siak, w końcu co złego mogłoby go spotkać w sex-shopie? Jak się chwilę później okazało, COŚ się jednak może stać. Po wejściu do środka Lamb zobaczył coś, co wyglądało jak typowy sklep spożywczy, tylko zamiast normalnych produktów na półkach znajdowały się gazetki typu Playboy, filmy porno i liczne zabawki dla seksualnych zboków, sprzedawca za ladą był przebrany za pokraka, zaś zamiast jakiejś spokojnej muzyczki z głośników rozmieszczonych po kątach sklepu rozbrzmiewał kobiecy jęk. Było również dość ciemno pomimo paru lamp i żarówek, które to świeciły się na czerwono. W sklepie jednak oprócz Daniela i sprzedawcy był ktoś jeszcze. Tym kimś był Nocny Pies, który musiał czekać na Danny'ego. Zabójca na widok Lamba głośno oznajmił: - Jesteś jak owca, która sama się uda do rzeźni! Mówił to już ktoś tobie Danny? Tak, to definitywnie była pułapka, tak jak Kasper ostrzegał. Pytanie tylko, czy Projekt wiedział, że Daniel spróbuje tu wrócić po swojej ucieczce, czy to może Judy macała swe palce w tej zasadzce? Lamb stawiał na tę pierwszą opcję, gdyż nie wierzył, że jego przyjaciółka miałaby go tak zdradzić. Wracając do sytuacji, Nocny Pies wyjął zza pasa pałkę policyjną i rzucił się na Daniela. Lamb wykorzystał sprawdzoną już taktykę unik-kontratak i czekał, aż jego oponent spróbuje wymierzyć cios. Poszło jak po maśle - zabójca zamachnął się, Danny w ostatniej chwili się pochylił i sam uderzył obcęgami przeciwnika w twarz. Zabójca odszedł oszołomiony na parę kroków do tyłu, a gdy po chwili odsunął rękę z twarzy, Daniel drugi już raz pokazał, na co stać takie narzędzie jak obcęgi, wbijając je w gardło przeciwnika i wyrywając migdałki, jabłko Adama, czy cokolwiek w tej części ciała się znajdowało. Zabójca po chwili padł na posadzkę, plując obficie krwią, zaś sprzedawca, który zdawał się być cały czas po stronie Nocnego Psa w czasie tej krótkiej walki, uciekł w panice bocznym wyjściem, po drodze krzycząc, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Co do Lamba - po upewnieniu się, czy w sklepie nikogo więcej już nie ma, Danny przeszedł za ladę i ostrożnie otworzył drzwi prowadzące na zaplecze. W pomieszczeniu nie znajdowało się absolutnie nic po za schodami prowadzącymi na górę. Daniel zaczął wchodzić po dość wysokiej klatce schodowej. Był już w połowie, gdy nagle usłyszał jakieś hałasy na dole, a chwilę później na zaplecze wbiegło dwóch Nocnych Psów. Cholerny pokraczny sprzedawca musiał im powiedzieć o obecności Daniela w sex-shopie. Nie czekając na dalsze akcje zabójców, Lamb zaczął biec po schodach tak szybko, jak się dało. W końcu dobiegł na samą górę i barkiem wbił się w znajdujące się tam drzwi, dostając się tym samym na kładkę, jaką tam widział z poziomu ulicy. Danny dobiegł na sam jej koniec, po czym ostrożnie przeszedł na schody pożarowe przylegające do sąsiedniego budynku za pomocą deski, którą to ktoś musiał nie wiadomo dlaczego tam położyć. Deska nie należała do najwytrzymalszych, a upadek z kilku pięter nie skończyłby się za dobrze, jednak Daniel szybko wziął się w garść i przeszedł na drugą stronę zaraz przed tym, jak deska osłabiona jego ciężarem załamała się wpół i spadła na poziom ulicy, omal nie zabijając dwóch kolejnych Nocnych Psów, którzy akurat tamtędy przechodzili. Zabójcy dostrzegli Daniela, wyjęli pistolety i zaczęli strzelać. Dwaj inni zabójcy, którzy ścigali Lamba na klatce schodowej, właśnie wbiegli na kładkę i po zobaczeniu Danny'ego również wyjęli spluwy i rozpoczęli ostrzał. Plus tej sytuacji był taki, że nikt za Lambem nie pobiegnie, bo deska się zawaliła i teraz pomiędzy obydwoma budynkami znajdowała się wyrwa zbyt szeroka, by ją przeskoczyć, minus był jednak taki, że Daniela, nigdy nie będącego pod ostrzałem, ogarnęła panika. Nie mając innego wyjścia i pomysłu, Danny zaczął biec po schodach pożarowych na górę, modląc się w myślach, żeby żaden pocisk go nie dosięgnął. Szczęśliwie Daniel, który biegł po schodach jakby ścigał go sam diabeł, dotarł nietknięty na szczyt owych schodów i wpadł przez ogromną dziurę w budynku do środka. W apartamentach nad kinem panował, lekko mówiąc, totalny burdel. W nieoświetlonym pokoju leżały sterty gruzu, w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu tak samo. Jednakże w tym drugim pokoju znajdowały się zamknięte drzwi. Daniel podejrzewając, iż są to drzwi do jego starej kryjówki, wyjął z kieszeni klucz wręczony mu przez Judy i sprawdził, czy pasuje w zamku. I tak, pasował idealnie. Po otwarciu drzwi i wejściu do kryjówki Danny szybko się upewnił, czy w środku nie ma żadnych nieproszonych gości, po czym zaczął się rozglądać po mieszkaniu. Był to typowy nieduży apartament, który lata świetności miał już dawno za sobą. To właśnie tutaj Daniel wraz z Leo w swojej głowie ukrywał się przed Projektem w czasie tej pierwszej obławy na nich, o której jednak na razie Danny nie wiedział właściwie nic po za tym, że z jakiegoś powodu już wtedy Projekt chciał ich zabić. Dla bezpieczeństwa Daniela, Leo i rodziny Daniela Lamb nie mógł się ukrywać w swojej chałupie, trzeba było zagarnąć jakiś tani apartament w Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł. Gdy Danny tak się rozglądał po mieszkaniu, Kasper nie mógł się powstrzymać od wybrednej uwagi: - Oto nasza stara kryjówka. Co za nora! Nawet twój dom jest aktualnie w lepszym stanie niż ta pieprzona wylęgarnia karaluchów! - Być może, ale jednak... Hej, czekaj. Te wycinki z gazet, te zdjęcia... Już wtedy musiałem wiedzieć, że wyczyszczą mi pamięć, więc umieściłem to wszystko tu, by mi przypomniało... Ale co dokładnie? W istocie, na ścianie przy zabarykadowanych oknach porozwieszane były gazety i zdjęcia, niemal wszystkie datowane na 2001 rok. Czas jednak zrobił swoje i większość zdjęć i wycinków z gazet były poplamione, potargane i poniszczone. Z gazet dało się jednak odczytać, że Projekt w owym czasie był zamieszany w jakiś duży skandal, zapewne związany z obławą na Daniela i Leo, zaś zdjęcia przedstawiały osobników wyglądających na wysoko postawionych pracowników Projektu. Jedno z tych zdjęć przedstawiało Danny'ego. Jednak nie to przykuło uwagę Lamba. Na stole pod ścianą leżało jakieś zdjęcie, które dziwnym trafem zachowało się w dość dobrym stanie. Danny podniósł je, by się lepiej przyjrzeć. Zdjęcie przedstawiało Daniela i jakiegoś czarnoskórego mężczyznę trzymających wędki. Lamb po chwili rozpoznał murzyna na zdjęciu. To był Michael Grant, jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Pracowali razem w Projekcie. Danny z wrażenia upuścił zdjęcie na podłogę, po czym dostał naprawdę silnych przebłysków z przeszłości. Lamb sobie to nie tylko przypominał, on tam niemalże był. Dokładnie tak, 6 lat temu, położona na wyspie fabryka cukru, wszystko wydawało się być takie żywe... Rozdział 5 - Najlepsi przyjaciele 6 LAT WCZEŚNIEJ To była piękna noc. Daniel pod pretekstem ważnego spotkania zabrał Michaela na wypożyczony kuter i razem wypłynęli z Cottonmouth na położoną niedaleko wyspę, na której to leżała fabryka cukru "Białe złoto Fidela". Przycumowali przy niewielkim doku koło fabryki, po czym zaczęli dyskutować odnośnie Struktury Pickmana. Daniel błagał przyjaciela o wycięcie jej, bo przez nią nie jest w stanie zwyczajnie myśleć, ale Michael stanowczo odmawiał. Grant mówił coś o dominacji jednej osobowości nad drugą, coś o tym, że po wycięciu Struktury osobowość mająca mniejszą władzę nad umysłem zwyczajnie zamiera i druga osobowość przejmuje władzę nad ciałem niezależnie od tego, czy ta osobowość należała oryginalnie do właściciela ciała lub nie, a także coś o tym, że to Leo najpewniej ma większą władzę nad umysłem Daniela i to właśnie osobowość Lamba umrze po wycięciu Struktury i to osobowość Kaspra przejmie wtedy władzę nad ciałem Danny'ego. Rozmowa tak się dłużyła, że Daniel sfrustrowany wyciągnął rewolwer i wycelował go w Michaela, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Michael upadł na tyłek, zaś Lamb dalej próbował go przekonać do wycięcia struktury, tym razem jednak nie przekonywał rozmową, a groźbą i bronią. Michael jednak postawił na swoim: - (Michael) Przepraszam Danny, ale nie da się tak po prostu- - (Daniel) Struktura, wytnij ją. Wyciągnij ją z mojej głowy, żebym mógł wreszcie normalnie myśleć! - Jeśli wydaje ci się, że zrobię coś takiego, to chyba cię popierdoliło! Danny chciał odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle dostał silnego bólu głowy wywołanego niestabilnością w jego umyśle spowodowaną przez Strukturę i Leo walczącego o wpływy w ciele swojego "kompana". Daniel został na chwilę ogłuszony, zaś Michael wykorzystał sytuację i zamachnięciem się pięścią wytrącił rewolwer z rąk przyjaciela, tak że ten wylądował w wodzie. Grant następnie wstał i chwycił leżący obok pistolet na flary i sam wycelował w Lamba. Danny w tymże momencie odzyskał panowanie nad sobą i po raz kolejny dostał szybko mijającej amnezji, która towarzyszyła jego atakom "zaćmień" umysłu. Daniel spojrzał się głupio na Michaela i jak gdyby nigdy nic zapytał, co oni tu robią, gdy nagle obydwaj usłyszeli nadlatujący helikopter. Z zielonego śmigłowca jeden z pilotów wydał megafonem następujące rozkazy do zbliżających się sił lądowych: - Wszystkie jednostki na pozycje! Zlikwidować oba cele! Powtarzam, oba cele! Michael słysząc to, zszedł z łodzi na dok, a z doku na schody prowadzące na jeszcze wyższy dok, po drodze krzycząc - "Nie oba cele, nie mnie wy pierdoleni zasrańcy!". W tym też czasie Danny powoli już doszedł do siebie i już chciał coś zrobić, ale Leo, korzystając ze swej władzy, jaką zdążył zagarnąć nad ciałem Daniela, przejął nad nim kontrolę. Na jakiej zasadzie to działało? W zamyśle Struktura Pickmana miała łączyć dwie dusze/osobowości w jednym ciele, wliczając w to duszę/osobowość właściciela ciała, ale Struktura była jeszcze niedoskonała i wszczepiona dusza/osobowość, która miała podlegać właścicielowi ciała, mogła się wyłamać spod nacisku i samodzielnie przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem na ograniczony czas, a jeśli jej władza nad umysłem swojego "właściciela" była dostatecznie wysoka, to także na stałe. Trudne do zrozumienia? Tak, ja też to niespecjalnie ogarniam. Chodzi tu oto, że osobowość Leo wszczepiono do mózgu Daniela, jednakże Leo przełamał Strukturę i częściowo przejął władzę nad ciałem Lamba, a jako że Kasper miał jakieś niejasne rachunki do wyrównania z Projektem, Leo uciekł w ciele Daniela z laboratorium Projektu dzień przed wydarzeniami opisanymi w tym rozdziale. Rozpoczęła się obława, zaś siłą rzeczy do tego wciągnięty Danny nie miał innego wyboru, jak wraz z Leo walczyć o przetrwanie. Daniel jednak z oczywistych względów chciał się od tego uwolnić i wrócić do rodziny, w tym zaś celu chciał wyciąć Strukturę. Potrzebował do tego jednak kogoś znającego się na chirurgii jak i samej Strukturze Pickmana. Michael zaś wydawał się być do tego idealnym kandydatem. Wracając do sytuacji, Leo przejął kontrolę nad Danielem, gdyż wiedział, że Danny nie był ani silny, ani przetrenowany, by radzić sobie w takich sytuacjach. Nie mogli bowiem od tak uciec z wyspy łodzią, zostawiając Michaela na pastwę Projektu. Pech chciał, że to właśnie Michael miał przy sobie klucze do kutra, trzeba więc go było dogonić, zabrać mu klucze, a następnie odpłynąć z wyspy, z Grantem czy bez niego. Tak więc Danny kontrolowany przez Kaspra wyskoczył z łodzi i wbiegł na wyższy dok po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak Michael biegnie po kolejnych schodach kilka pięter w górę, starając się uciec od opętanego przyjaciela, od Projektu i właściwie wszystkiego innego. Leo w ciele Lamba, nie chcąc dać uciec Grantowi, zerwał się biegiem w pościg za czarnoskórym. Jako że Danny nie miał w tym momencie żadnej kontroli nad swoim ciałem i jego osobowość mogła tylko siedzieć w jego umyśle, od tej pory na Daniela będziemy mówić Leo, bo to właśnie on sterował aktualnie ciałem kompana. Leo biegł więc za Michaelem po schodach w czasie gdy helikopter zniżył pułap po to, żeby strzelec z karabinem maszynowym, który siedział w bocznych drzwiach maszyny, miał możliwość ostrzelania celów. Michael już zniknął za drzwiami znajdującymi się na szczycie dość szerokich schodów, toteż strzelec w śmigłowcu rozpoczął ostrzał w stronę Kaspra, lecz szybkość i zwinność, z jaką Leo się poruszał, a także dość spora niecelność maszynówki, z jakiej korzystał strzelec sprawiła, że Leo nietknięty dostał się na górę i wbiegł w drzwi w ślad za Michaelem. Pościg przeniósł się do korytarzy fabryki. Grant biegł tak szybko, jak tylko umiał, po drodze przewracając znajdujące się na korytarzu beczki, byleby tylko spowolnić Leo, który jednak sprawnie unikał rzucanych mu przez Michaela przeszkód. Michael resztkami powietrza w płucach wykrzykiwał do Kaspra, że są przecież najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i nie musi tego robić. Biedaczek nie wiedział, że Daniel był teraz pod kontrolą Leo, który za nic miał przyjacielskie relacje, więc te błagania na nic się nie zdały. Kasper za to krzyczał, żeby Michael oddał kluczyki do łodzi, jednak Grant ani myślał się zatrzymać czy chociażby rzucić w biegu klucze na podłogę. Pościg dłużył się aż do ogromnego pomieszczenia z maszynami przeznaczonymi do mielenia i miażdżenia cukru. Leo chciał kontynuować pogoń, ale Michael strzelił mu pod nogi z miotacza flar, po czym wbiegł w jakiś kolejny korytarz. Za dwoma podwójnymi drzwiami Grant został jednak przywitany przez oddział żołnierzy Projektu z lufami pistoletów skierowanymi w Michaela. Ci żołnierze byli prywatną armią Projektu i niejako jednym z ich eksperymentów. Armia składała się z różnej maści seryjnych morderców, którzy od kary śmierci zostali w ostatniej chwili uratowani przez Projekt i jego wpływy w lokalnych władzach, jednak w zamian za ratunek zostali wcieleni do prywatnej armii Projektu, wyszkoleni i omamieni tak, żeby lojalnie służyli Projektowi. Więźniowie z cel śmierci wydawali się być idealnymi kandydatami do tego typu organizacji, gdyż pomimo faktu, iż wyroków na nich nigdy nie wykonano, to za sprawą małego "pomajstrowania" przy biurokracji żołnierze ci w oficjalnych archiwach mają na sobie plakietki z napisem "Nie Żyje". W takiej sytuacji nikt, ani prawo, ani rodziny, ani ktokolwiek inny nie będzie ich szukać, gdyż wszyscy myślą, że ci delikwenci już dawno wąchają kwiatki od spodu. Proste i przemyślane. Wracając do sprawy, żołnierze kazali Michaelowi podejść do nich, rzucić broń i położyć się na kolanach. Następnie dowódca 4-osobowego oddziału, który złapał Granta, rozesłał do pozostałych żołnierzy obecnych na terenie fabryki informacje drogą radiową odnośnie aktualnej sytuacji: - Słuchajcie! Do wszystkich jednostek, złapaliśmy jeden z celów, drugi skurczybyk prawdopodobnie ukrywa się w maszynowni. Oddział z helikoptera uda się tam od strony wybrzeża. Pokażemy mu, co Projekt robi ze zdrajcami! I faktycznie, dwóch żołnierzy z helikoptera obecnego na miejscu obławy wyskoczyło z niego na dok, przy którym zacumowana była łódź wynajęta przez Daniela. Po paru dłuższych chwilach dotarli do pomieszczenia z maszynami do miażdżenia cukru, gdzie znajdowało się już dwóch innych żołnierzy z oddziału, który złapał Michaela. Dostali od Projektu rozkazy odnośnie dorwania żywcem Daniela i Leo, o ile to możliwe, żołnierze więc schowali pistolety i wyjęli pałki policyjne, a następnie rozdzielili się, by przeszukać teren. Wszyscy mieli wielkie jaja, byli przekonani, że misja lada moment zakończy się sukcesem. Jednak już kilka minut później wszyscy byli martwi, gdyż Kasper okazał się mieć jeszcze większe jaja. Nie bez powodu to właśnie Leo został wybrany do eksperymentu, jaki przeprowadzał Projekt. Gościu znał się na walce i zabijaniu, co pokazał, wpychając pierwszego żołnierza Projektu do miażdżarki cukru. Facet został przemielony i totalnie zmiażdżony pomiędzy szybko się obracającymi dużymi metalowymi wałkami. Drugi żołnierz życie zakończył ze skręconym karkiem. Trzeci żołnierz został pobity na śmierć pałką zabraną przez Leo drugiemu żołnierzowi. Czwarty zaś żołnierz został pociachany sierpem, jaki Kasper znalazł, przeszukując jedną z szafek w maszynowni. Jeden z ciosów owym przyrządem rolniczym poszedł w jądra żołnierza. Auć. Satysfakcji Leo dopełnił głos dowódcy dochodzący z krótkofalówki, jaką miał przy sobie jeden z żołnierzy. Kasper nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu po usłyszeniu kapitana, który z coraz to większą desperacją w głosie starał się skomunikować z nieżyjącym już podwładnym. Zniecierpliwiony i poddenerwowany całą sytuacją dowódca rozkazał jedynemu pozostałemu przy nim żołnierzowi pilnować Michaela i strzelać do każdego, kto przejdzie przez drzwi i nie jest od nich. Tak się bowiem złożyło, że do maszynowni i przylegającego do niej magazynu prowadziły jedynie dwa wejścia - jedno od strony wybrzeża, drugie od strony placu na zewnątrz. Były jeszcze zamknięte drzwi prowadzące do innych pomniejszych pomieszczeń i korytarzy, ale jako że zamknięte, nie interesujmy się nimi. Kapitan przeszedł przez korytarz do maszynowni i zaczął się rozglądać za Leo. Na razie go nie zobaczył, z miejsca za to znalazł ciało jednego z podwładnych. Wkurwiony dowódca wyjął pistolet i krzykiem rozkazał Kasprowi się pokazać. Leo spełnił ten rozkaz, pokazując się żołnierzowi jakieś 10 metrów od niego, a następnie uciekając za maszyny. Dowódca ruszył za Leo, ale jako, że nie widział, gdzie się udał Kasper, stanął w miejscu i zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać. Leo natomiast, cały czas ukryty za stertą beczek, wyszedł z kryjówki i podbiegł do kapitana. Żołnierz wycelował w Leo i już chciał strzelić, lecz Kasper okazał się na tyle szybki i sprawny, że paroma ruchami wytrącił broń z rąk swojego przeciwnika. Na to dowódca wyjął nóż i rozpoczął krótką, acz emocjonującą walkę wręcz z Leo. Kasper bezproblemowo uniknął paru ciosów, nim po raz kolejny rozbroił oponenta, tym razem jednak nie wyrzucając noża, tylko wbijając go prosto w serce dowódcy. Kapitan jeszcze stojąc na nogach, został kopnięty przez Kaspra wprost do drugiej miażdżarki cukru, która była w pomieszczeniu. Po ozdobieniu metalowych wałów krwistym dżemem, jaki został z dowódcy, Leo podniósł pozostawiony przez żołnierza pistolet, po czym powolnym krokiem udał się w stronę korytarza prowadzącego na plac. W tym samym czasie żołnierz pilnujący Michaela próbował bezsilnie skontaktować się z kapitanem przez krótkofalówkę, jednak po zobaczeniu zbliżającego się Leo przez niewielkie okna w drzwiach prowadzące na korytarz żołnierz przeklną pod nosem - "Kurwa! Niech no tylko spróbuje stamtąd wyjść, a pokażę mu, że jednak nie jest taki twardy, jak on sobie myśli.". Kasper natomiast podszedł do drzwi i po dyskretnym obadaniu sytuacji na zewnątrz przez wspomniane niewielkie okna w drzwiach Leo otworzył je z kopa i wybiegł na plac. Żołnierz strzelił, ale zestresowany nie trafił, za to Kasper strzelił i trafił przeciwnika prosto między oczy. Żołnierz był już martwy, zanim jeszcze jego ciało upadło na beton. Michael korzystając z sytuacji, chwycił miotacz flar i wstał z kolan, a następnie zaczął uciekać. Leo rzucił się za nim w pogoń, ale już po chwili został chwilowo zatrzymany przez strzał z miotacza Michaela, który trafił mu tuż koło lewej nogi, Grant zaś w tym czasie, będąc na jakichś schodach, wbiegł na ich szczyt i wszedł przez drzwi tam się znajdujące. Leo po wyminięciu palącej się flary na ziemi sam wbiegł po tych schodach i również chciał wbiec przez drzwi, ale wyglądało na to że Michael zdążył je już zablokować. Nie pozostało więc nic innego jak udać się na sąsiedni plac załadunkowy i stamtąd spróbować znaleźć jakieś przejście do Michaela i posiadanych przez niego kluczy do łodzi. Na drugim placu jednak roiło się od żołnierzy Projektu. Kasper nie miał innego wyboru, jak po prostu się przez nich przebić. W tym celu wrócił się do ciała żołnierza, który pilnował Granta, po czym Leo przeszukał jego zwłoki w poszukiwaniu amunicji. Kasper wziął wszystkie 8 magazynków do pistoletu, jakie żołnierz posiadał, po czym Leo udał się ponownie na drugi plac. Kasper następnie schował się za skrzyniami i zaczął dyskretnie liczyć ilość wrogów na obszarze. Doliczył się 7 chłopa, przy czym dwóch z nich znajdowało się zaraz przy wejściu na plac, nieco dalej od reszty, toteż Leo miał szansę pozbyć się tych dwóch bez zbyt szybkiej ingerencji pozostałych żołnierzy. Kasper przeładował pistolet, by w magazynku znajdowało się pełne 15 naboi, po czym przeskoczył przez skrzynię, za która się ukrywał i szybkimi strzałami w głowy pozbawił życia dwóch strażników przy wejściu na plac. Reszta żołnierzy zaalarmowana strzałami zaraz tam pobiegła, w tym zaś czasie Leo ponownie schował się za skrzyniami i z wycelowaną bronią czekał na natarcie. Te zaraz nadeszło i z chwilą jego rozpoczęcia Kasper wyładował 5 kul w pierwszego żołnierza, który wybiegł mu pod celownik. Pozostałych czterech oddało ogień, Leo zaś nie pozostawał dłużny, co chwilę wychylając się zza skrzyń i strzelając do najbardziej wysuniętego celu. Jeden z żołnierzy został trafiony w głowę i zginął na miejscu, dwóch innych po trafieniu ich wystarczającą liczbę razy padło i bez większych krzyków przywitało się z tamtym światem, natomiast ostatni ciężko raniony aż 6-cioma strzałami żołnierz wił się z bólu na ziemi, krwawiąc przy tym obficie. Kasper podszedł do umierającego i litościwie dobił go paroma stąpnięciami na głowę, po czym nawet okazał szacunek pokonanemu żołnierzowi, plując na jego zwłoki. Następnie Leo, nie widząc już innego zagrożenia w okolicy, zaczął badać plac w poszukiwaniu przejścia dalej. Tego nie trzeba było długo szukać - jedyny budynek przylegający do placu miał otwarte na oścież drzwi. Kasper wszedł do środka i zobaczył kolejne skrzynie załadowane cukrem, obok których stały żółte wózki przemysłowe do transportowania tego typu ładunków. Nagle do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch żołnierzy, którzy po spostrzeżeniu Leo wyjęli pistolety i zaczęli ostrzał. Kasper szybko schował się za skrzyniami i sam oddał ogień. Po krótkiej strzelaninie obaj przeciwnicy leżeli już martwi na glebie. Leo wyszedł zza osłony i powoli wszedł przez kolejne drzwi do pomieszczenia, z którego przyszli żołnierze. W dużym pokoju znajdowała się maszyna służąca do pakowania cukru. W tym też pokoju stał duży przytwierdzony do podłogi zbiornik z w sumie niewiadomo z czym w środku. Tak się złożyło, że owy zbiornik stał tuż przed drzwiami, którymi tu Leo wszedł. Wykorzystał to żołnierz, który specjalnie nie włączył się do walki ramię w ramię ze swymi dwoma poległymi już kompanami, a to dlatego, że chciał zaskoczyć cel, gdy ten będzie wchodził do pomieszczenia. No i faktycznie, Leo wchodzi, przechodzi obok zbiornika z myślą, że jest już czysto, a tu nagle ukryty za owym zbiornikiem żołnierz wali Kaspra znienacka w brzuch. Żołnierz chciał uderzyć ponownie, ale Leo, będąc już od dawna oswojony ze sztuką walki, szybko zareagował i zablokował cios, a następnie sam paroma ruchami powalił przeciwnika na glebę, po czym, nie dając żołnierzowi czasu na reakcję, strzelił mu prosto w twarz z odległości paru centymetrów. Leo będąc wkurzony tą zuchwałą próbą zasadzki na niego kopnął zwłoki żołnierza, nim się po części uspokoił, co mu zajęło parę ładnych sekund. Dopiero wtedy Kasper rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie znajdowało się tu nic ciekawego po za wspomnianą maszyną do pakowania cukru. Na specjalną tacę kładło się cukier, włączało się maszynę, cukier podróżował chwilę po taśmociągu do specjalnej budki, w której wnętrzu cukier był pakowany i tak też przygotowany towar leciał dalej po taśmie, która to zaś ciągnęła się przez tunel do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Taśma była na tyle szeroka zaś tunel na tyle wysoki, że Leo mógłby bez problemu przejść po tej taśmie do innej części fabryki, jednakże tunel, przez który taśmociąg szedł, był zablokowany przez metalową automatyczną bramę, która otwarła by się tylko wtedy, gdyby ruszyła produkcja. Maszyna jak najbardziej działała, ale był pewien problem - do tacy, na którą dawało się cukier, była podłączona waga. Wyraźny wskaźnik na niej mówił, że na tacy nie może być ani za mało, ani za dużo cukru. Taśma ruszy tylko wtedy, gdy waga się zgadzać. Kasper początkowo nie miał zamiaru iść przez ten tunel na taśmie, ale gdy okazało się, że w pokoju z pakowarką cukru są tylko jedne drzwi gdzieś prowadzące gdzieś, gdzie Leo jeszcze nie był i te drzwi były na dodatek zamknięte, to cóż, trzeba było iść na taśmę i przez tunel, może gdzieś to prowadzi. Problem polegał na tym, że nigdzie nie było wystarczająco dużo cukru, by uregulować odpowiednio wagę. Leo chwilę pomyślał i doszedł do prostego wniosku: - Zaraz zaraz, a kto mówił, że to musi być cukier? Z chwilą, gdy przez umysł Daniela kontrolowanego przez Leo przeszły te słowa, Kasper spojrzał się na zwłoki żołnierza, który próbował go zaskoczyć przy wejściu do pomieszczenia. Cóż, skoro nie cukier, to może coś innego? Leo wziął magazynki do pistoletu, jakie miał przy sobie poległy żołnierz, a żeby się nic nie zmarnowało, a następnie Kasper zaczął ciągnąć zwłoki do maszyny. Po postawieniu ich na tacy waga idealnie się wyśrodkowała - wskaźnik na niej utrzymywał się na samym środku. Zadowolony ze swej pomysłowości Kasper wcisnął duży przycisk na maszynie i zgodnie z oczekiwaniami taśma ruszyła. Ciało żołnierza bezwładnie leżało na szybko posuwającym się taśmociągu, aż w końcu zwłoki wylądowały w budce. Drzwi budki się otwarły, by wpuścić zwłoki, a zaraz po tym się zamknęły. W środku owej budki odbywał się proces pakowania cukru, ale jako, iż tym razem było tam czyjeś ciało, maszyna zwariowała. Ze środka budki dochodziły jakieś dziwne odgłosy, posypały się iskry, coś na taśmociągu się zacięło, Kasper miał nawet przez chwilę wrażenie, że zaraz wszystko wybuchnie w cholerę, ale na szczęście maszyna już chwilę później doszła do siebie i z wnętrza budki na taśmę wyleciał pakunek zawinięty w przeźroczystą folię. W środku pakunku zamiast białego cukru znajdowały się krwawe szczątki żołnierza, które zostawiały po sobie na taśmociągu czerwony i śliski ślad. No ale przynajmniej brama prowadząca do tunelu się otwarła specjalnie dla owego pakunku. Leo nie zwlekając, wskoczył na taśmę i wszedł do prowadzącego w górę tunelu. Wspinaczka trwała krótko, ale i tak była dość emocjonująca, głównie ze względu na fakt, iż krew po pakunku była dość śliska i Kasper prawie się wywalił, ale szczęśliwie udało mu się dotrzeć na szczyt. Leo zeskoczył z taśmociągu i rozejrzał się na szybko wokół. Znajdował się w jakimś magazynie pełnym drewnianych pudeł, a dokładniej to na drugim piętrze tego magazynu. Leo nie zobaczył żadnego przejścia na parter w tymże pomieszczeniu, skakanie za barierki też nie wydawało się być dobrym pomysłem, ale nie to go interesowało. Kasper usłyszał jakieś dźwięki dochodzące z sąsiedniego pokoju. A dokładniej pokoju z maszyną do pakowania cukru, czyli miejsca, gdzie Leo przed chwilą był. Z tym że dźwięki te dochodziły z drugiego poziomu tegoż pomieszczenia, czyli poziomu, na który Kasper nie miał tam wstępu, bo nie było żadnych schodów ani drabiny, by się dostać na drugie piętro. Na szczęście drugi poziom magazynu był połączony z drugim poziomem pokoju z pakowarką cukru, a połączenie te istniało w formie krótkiego korytarza, toteż Leo bez problemu mógł tam się dostać ze swej obecnej pozycji i obadać źródło dźwięku. A tymże źródłem dźwięku okazał się być Michael. Biedak najwyraźniej myśląc, że będzie tu bezpieczny, postanowił trochę odpocząć, pozbierać myśli i przemyśleć swoje dalsze działania, a tu taki luj, Kasper go odnalazł. Michael po zobaczeniu Leo rzucił się do ucieczki, wbiegając na górę po spiralnych schodach zbudowanych wokół komina przemysłowego. Kasper zaczął biec za Grantem. Obaj ostatecznie dotarli na dach fabryki, który służył po części jako magazyn, gdyż znajdowały się na nim kolejne skrzynie z cukrem. Michael schował się za jedną z nich, po czym w akcie desperacji jeszcze raz próbował przemówić Danielowi do rozsądku. Grant krzyczał, żeby Danny się opamiętał, jednak Leo, kontrolując Daniela, miał gdzieś prośby Michaela. Interesowały go jedynie klucze do łodzi, jakie miał przy sobie Grant, co zresztą Kasper oznajmił Michaelowi. Michael zaś, wiedząc, że dla Lamba raczej już nie ma ratunku, chwycił mocniej miotacz flar, a następnie, z ciężkim sercem i z trudem powstrzymując się od łez, wyjrzał zza skrzyni i wycelował w Daniela, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, teraz będącego pod kontrolą Leo. Grant wystrzelił, ale Leo w porę się uchylił przed pociskiem i sam schował za najbliższą skrzynią. Rozpoczęła się walka. Kasper ostrzeliwał Michaela z pistoletu, Grant oddając strzały z miotacza, wycofywał się coraz dalej i coraz wyżej. W końcu Leo zdołał go przyszpilić do muru. No, właściwie to do barierki, za którą odległość od ziemi była wystarczająco wysoka, by po skoku i wylądowaniu połamać sobie nogi. Michael ukrywał się za skrzynią, krwawiąc, gdyż w trakcie strzelaniny z Leo został trafiony dwukrotnie. Grant miał w sobie dwie rany postrzałowe, obydwie kule przeszyły jego ciało na wylot, ale mimo to wciąż walczył, wciąż mając nadzieję, że uda mu się przeżyć. Kasper, pewny swej wygranej, zaczął zmierzać w kierunku Michaela. Grant wiedząc, że z tej walki żywy wyjdzie albo on, albo Daniel, pomimo bólu przeszywającego jego ciało od ran postrzałowych, Michael wyskoczył zza osłony i już chciał strzelić flarą w Leo, ale Kasper był szybszy. Leo strzelił Michaelowi raz w prawy obojczyk, drugi raz tuż pod lewy obojczyk, a trzecia kula przeszła tuż obok serca. Grant upuścił miotacz flar i zwalił się na kolana. Leo podszedł do umierającego i przyłożył mu pistolet do głowy. Michael ostatkiem sił spojrzał na człowieka, z którym znał się jak brat z bratem, a który to teraz, będąc pod kontrolą jakiegoś psychopaty, celuje mu prosto między oczy. Kasper uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zanim pociągnął za spust. Ciało Michaela z dziurą przelatującą mu przez czaszkę upadło na zimny beton. Leo mając w dupie przyjaźń, jaka łączyła Daniela z Michaelem, kopnął lekko ciało nieboszczyka dla 100% pewności, po czym na szybko je przeszukał, zabierając klucze do łodzi i miotacz flar wraz z paroma zapasowymi "nabojami". Dobrze wyszło, że się pośpieszył - chwilę później nad fabrykę ponownie nadleciał helikopter Projektu wraz ze strzelcem na boku, gotowym zabawić się w polowanie na kaczki, z tym że kaczka była jedna i był nią Leo. Kasper rzucił się do ucieczki, biegnąc po dachu i starając się w miarę możliwości unikać ostrzału. W końcu udało mu się dobiec do tych samych schodów, po których to wraz z Grantem dostał się na dach. Dalsza droga okazała się być już znacznie prostsza - trzeba było po prostu dojść do łodzi tymi samymi pomieszczeniami i placami, przez które Kasper już przechodził w czasie pogoni za Michaelem. Był tylko jeden problem - fabrykę patrolowali kolejni żołnierze wysłani tu jako wsparcie. Pierwszy, jakiego Leo spotkał w trakcie drogi powrotnej, zaskoczył Kaspera już na drugim poziomie pokoju z pakowarką cukru, ale został szybko zdjęty strzałem prosto w twarz. Czterech kolejnych patrolowało pomieszczenie z maszynami do miażdżenia cukru, ale ci również dość szybko polegli w starciu z Leo, który tutaj zdecydował się użyć pistoletu na flary, który zabrał od Granta. Jedna flara, która trafiła choćby w stopę żołnierza, zaraz robiła z celu ludzką pochodnię. Ogień z flary błyskawicznie się rozprzestrzeniał po całym ciele żołnierza, powodując dość powolną i bolesną śmierć. Ale przynajmniej ci goście tak śmiesznie darli ryja, gdy ogień palił ich skórę i gdy próbowali się ugasić, tarzając się po podłodze. Dość powiedzieć, że Leo miał niemały ubaw patrząc na to, jak taki typowy pistolet przeznaczony do sygnalizacji potrafi wyrządzać szkody innemu człowiekowi. Po rozprawieniu się z żołnierzami i przejściu przez długi korytarz Kasper dotarł wreszcie do doku. Kolejne 4 szumowiny Projektu pilnowały łodzi i wyglądało na to, że szykowali zasadzkę. Na nic jednak się zdało, gdyż po pierwsze, spóźnili się z jej przygotowaniem, a po drugie, Leo i tak miał ze schodów, którymi tu schodził, dobry podgląd sytuacji w niewielkim porcie. Korzystając z przewagi wysokościowej i możliwości ataku z zaskoczenia, Leo resztką flar podpalił i spalił żywcem dwóch żołnierzy, zaś pozostałych dwóch zastrzelił już tym podstawowym pistoletem na ołów. Kasper następnie zszedł do doku i wsiadł do łodzi, po czym ją odpalił za pomocą kluczyków zabranych truchłu Michaela. Dopiero tutaj Leo zdecydował się oddać kontrolę nad ciałem Danielowi. Gdy obaj odpływali z wyspy, Kasper rzucił tekst dobrze zapowiadający wydarzenia, które miały już niedługo nastąpić: - Jeśli Projekt chce wojny, to ją dostaną. Rozdział 6 - Kryjówka Danny wreszcie się zbudził z tej nagłej wizji przeszłości. Trwała ona w realnym czasie jakieś kilkanaście sekund, ale Lamb miał wrażenie, że on tam naprawdę był i na nowo przeżył każdą minutę spędzoną w tamtej fabryce. Zaiste, surrealistyczna wizja. Gdy Daniel skończył już zbierać swój umysł do kupy i łączyć fakt z faktem, wielce się poruszył na wspomnienie śmierci Michaela. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, zaś Leo, człowiek z którym teraz musi żyć, zabił go dla tak małej pierdoły, jaką były kluczyki do wypożyczonej łodzi. Danny zapytał Kaspera: - Naprawdę musiałeś zabić Michaela? - Ten skurwiel nas sprzedał, myślę że to wystarczający powód, przez który posłałem go na tamten świat. Później jednak powspominamy zmarłych, na razie musimy się stąd wydostać, skoro już wiesz co chciałeś wiedzieć. Wypadałoby jednak przedtem przeszukać trochę to miejsce zanim wyjdziemy, przede wszystkim musisz zmienić ubranie, skoro jest już za tobą wystawiony list gończy. Pamiętasz jeszcze przecież tych dwóch gliniarzy z dołu, którzy cię rozpoznali, co nie? Daniel też tak już myślał o zmienieniu ubrań, zakrwawiony i przemokły zielony uniform z Dixmor nie wydawał się być dobrym ubiorem na unikanie obławy. W szafie Danny znalazł trochę zakurzonych już ubrań, toteż wybrał część z nich i je przeczyścił. Tymi ubraniami były białe trampki, jasnobrązowe spodnie, biała koszulka i błękitna bluza z krótkimi rękawami. Danny założył je i wszystko pasowało jak ulał. Lamb poprawił jeszcze okulary i stanął przed lekko potłuczonym lustrem. Nowe ciuchy powinny wystarczyć do wtapiania się w tłumy. Daniel zajrzał jeszcze pod łóżko i odkrył leżącą tam niewielką skrzynkę. Po jej wyjęciu i otwarciu Danny znalazł w środku rewolwer wraz z niewielkim zapasem amunicji i zdjęcie przedstawiające jakiś budynek. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się zdjęciu Lamb po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie kolejne szczegóły z przeszłości. Budynkiem na zdjęciu był burdel, który podobnie jak tamten klub sado-maso był jedną z przykrywek Projektu. Daniel szybko skumał, że to zdjęcie nie znajdowało się tu bez powodu i to najpewniej w owym burdelu Danny znajdzie więcej odpowiedzi. Lamb wstał na proste nogi, ściskając w prawej ręce rewolwer. W apartamencie były tylko dwie pary drzwi - jedne, którymi Danny tu wszedł i drugie, których jeszcze nie sprawdzał. Owe drzwi prowadziły na klatkę schodową, oczywistym więc było, że właśnie tędy Daniel się stąd wydostanie. Drzwi jednak były zamknięte na żelazną kłódkę, do której klucz do mieszkania nie pasował. Nie pozostało więc nic innego jak ją przestrzelić. Daniel przyłożył więc do niej rewolwer i pociągnął za spust. Kłódka nie najlepszej jakości i dość mocno zardzewiała odpadła już po jednym strzale. Po wejściu na klatkę schodową Danny skierował się na górę, gdyż schody prowadzące w dół były zawalone gruzami. Budynek miał swe najlepsze lata za sobą, teraz była to ruina, nie dziwota więc że wiele pomieszczeń, mieszkań i całych pięter było zagrodzonych lub zamurowanych. Po wejściu na górę Daniel zaczął iść korytarzem przed siebie, gdyż był już na szczycie owej klatki schodowej, gdy wtem zza rogu wybiegł nań menel. Lamb odruchowo wycelował broń, ale w porę się powstrzymał przed strzałem po zidentyfikowaniu celu jako losowego żula. Menel nie zatrzymując się, przebiegł obok Daniela i zbiegł schodami na dół, po drodze krzycząc coś o "pojebach z bronią". Najwyraźniej ludzie Projektu już byli w budynku, Danny musiał się mieć na baczności. Lamb ostrożnie szedł dalej drogą, którą przybiegł tutaj menel. Korytarzem Daniel doszedł do osuwiska - ścianę, dach i kawałek podłogi gdzieś wcięło. Patrząc w dół, Danny dojrzał ciemną uliczkę na dnie przepaści, przed którą teraz stał. Lamb, powstrzymując swój lęk wysokości, przeszedł tuż pod ścianą, na wszelki wypadek gdyby resztki podłogi się zawaliły pod ciężarem Daniela. Idąc tak, doszedł w końcu na "stały grunt" do jakieś zrujnowanego mieszkania. Korytarz dalej był zawalony kawałkami dachu, toteż nie widząc innej alternatywy, Danny wszedł do apartamentu. Drzwiami się nie przejmował, gdyż tych zwyczajnie nie było. W samym mieszkaniu brakowało też po części ścian oddzielających pokoje, a te ściany które były, miały spore dziury w sobie, ewentualnie były zrównane w pół, do wysokości brzucha przeciętnego człowieka. Zaraz po wejściu do apartamentu Daniel usłyszał kroki dobiegające od strony drugiego wejścia do mieszkania (Tak, drugiego wejścia do mieszkania), więc Lamb schował się za starą sofą leżącą w pokoju, który był kiedyś salonem. Po chwili do pozostałości apartamentu wbiegło dwóch przedstawicieli Nocnych Psów, obaj uzbrojeni w pistolety. Po chwili rozglądania się wokół jeden z zabójców powiedział: - Wątpię, żeby cel tu jeszcze był. Spengler, rozejrzyj się nieco dalej, ja pójdę po agentów 23 i 74. Powinni już wracać ze specjalistycznego sklepu dla dorosłych. - Masz na myśli sex-shopu? I po za tym dlaczego to ja zawsze muszę badać takie obskurne miejsca? Może tym razem ty się rozejrzysz geniuszu? - Przestań się już wymądrzać i idź szukać czegoś podejrzanego w tej melinie. Ja wiem, co dobre dla Projektu i to właśnie dlatego wykonujesz moje rozkazy. Spengler nie mając innego wyboru, zaczął iść w stronę pierwszego wejścia do mieszkania, czyli w stronę Daniela. Lamb do tej pory ukryty za sofą stwierdził, że to czas przestać się ukrywać i bawić w podchody, skoro ma już broń palną. Danny wyskoczył zza prowizorycznej osłony i wycelował rewolwer w Nocnego Psa o nazwisku Spengler. Zabójca zaskoczony śmiałym atakiem Daniela podniósł ręce do góry na wysokość szyi w geście poddania się, chociaż nadal trzymał pistolet w dłoni. Spengler widząc jednak wahanie się ze strony Lamba, sam wycelował w stronę Danny'ego, lecz wtedy okazało się, że Daniel wcale się nie wahał. Lamb po prostu przycelowywał, gdyż pierwszy raz miał broń palną w rękach, pomijając te wydarzenia sprzed zesłania do Dixmor. Danny wymierzył w głowę zabójcy z chwilą, gdy ten sam chciał strzelić. Wtedy też Lamb pociągnął za spust. Kula weszła w czaszkę Nocnego Psa i przebiła się na wylot. Zakrwawiony i rykoszetujący pocisk po przeleceniu przez głowę odbił się od ściany i ostatecznie wylądował na podłodze. Spengler padł martwy na glebę. Daniel zaś musiał przyznać, że zastrzelenie kogoś znacznie się różniło od roztrzaskania komuś czaszki baseballem. W cios bronią białą musiał włożyć dostatecznie dużo siły, natomiast przy broni palnej wystarczyło jedynie wycelować i pociągnąć za spust. Lamb nie mógł jednak rozmyślać nad sposobami zabijania, gdyż kompan zabitego właśnie Nocnego Psa, zaalarmowany wystrzałem, wrócił się do apartamentu i po spostrzeżeniu Daniela zaczął oddawać strzały w kierunku naszego naukowca z amnezją. Danny nie czekając, aż jakaś kula go dosięgnie, szybko schował się spowrotem za sofą. Lamb dla pewności przeładował rewolwer, wkładając brakujący nabój do bębna, po czym ostrożnie wyjrzał zza osłony. Nocny Pies skrył się za ścianą i zdawał się czekać na odpowiedni moment do oddania strzału. Daniel również takiego momentu chciał doczekać, gdy nagle usłyszał dochodzące zza ściany odgłosy. Odgłosy dochodziły z okolic korytarza, którym Danny tu przyszedł. A były to odgłosy przyspieszonych kroków, po chwili zaś też nawoływania, nawoływania do poddania się. Wyglądało na to, że paru zabójców znalazło drogę do Daniela od strony, którą Lamb doszedł do apartamentu. Jeśli Danny nie chciał zostać otoczony, musiał jakoś ruszyć naprzód. W związku z tym w przypływie adrenaliny wyskoczył zza sofy i ruszył biegiem z wyciągniętym przed siebie rewolwerem w stronę drugiego wyjścia z apartamentu. Nocny Pies, z którym Danny właśnie walczył, wyszedł zza swojej osłony, by oddać strzał, ale oto właśnie chodziło Danielowi - zabójca pokazał się na widoku, Lamb zaś będąc przygotowanym do oddania strzału, pociągnął za spust szybciej niż zrobił to przeciwnik. Nocny Pies zachybotał się trochę do tyłu od siły pocisku, który właśnie przedziurawił jego ciało i przeszedł przez żołądek. Zabójca jednak nadal trzymał się na nogach i pomimo bólu, jaki musiał teraz odczuwać, chciał oddać strzał, ale Daniel wiedząc, że jedna kula to za mało, wystrzelił jeszcze raz. Pocisk ponownie sięgnął celu i tym razem zabójca padł na podłogę, upuszczając przy tym pistolet. Nie był do końca martwy, ale przynajmniej został wyłączony z gry. Danny schował się za kawałkiem ściany i wyczekiwał nadejścia Nocnych Psów idących po jego śladach. Po chwili zobaczył dwóch zabójców wbiegających do mieszkania od strony pierwszego wejścia. Lamb korzystając z elementu zaskoczenia, strzelił do swoich prześladowców, ale chybił. Zabójcy zaraz oddali ogień i pochowali się za różnymi osłonami. Zaczęła się pierwsza regularna strzelanina w tej dziwnej przygodzie Daniela. Danny jednak szybko się uczył i wyczekując na odpowiedni moment, oddawał strzały, samemu starając się nie być zbyt długo odsłoniętym. Lambowi nawet dobrze to wychodziło, kiedy to szczęśliwym strzałem trafił jednego z przeciwników w szyję. Drugi zabójca jednak nie dał się tak łatwo załatwić i co więcej, zranił Daniela. Danny wyjrzał zza ściany by dokładnie zlokalizować Nocnego Psa i tu też z lekka nie docenił umiejętności swych oponentów. Zabójca strzelił do Daniela, trafiając go w ramię. No cóż, może nie do końca trafiając. Kula otarła się o ramię Lamba na tyle dokładnie, że nie uszkodziła żadnych ważniejszych mięśni i żył, ale z rany leciała krew. To już nie były siniaki czy leciutkie poparzenia od gazu, tylko powierzchowna rana postrzałowa, która krwawiła i mogło do niej się dostać zakażenie. To już była ta rana, która naprawdę wymagała opatrzenia. Daniel jęknął z bólu i w tym samym momencie schował się spowrotem za osłoną tak dobrze, jak tylko się dało, a żeby nie zostać ponownie trafionym. Po chwili przerwy i próby zapanowania nad bólem Lamb ostrożnie zerknął, gdzie teraz znajduje się Nocny Pies, który go postrzelił. Zabójca nadal chował się za biurkiem. W pewnym momencie ów Nocny Pies wyszedł zza osłony by zmienić pozycję i zbliżyć się tym samym do Daniela. Lamb wykorzystał to i strzelił do oponenta trzykrotnie. Wszystkie 3 strzały sięgnęły celu. Zabójca padł nieruchomy na podłogę. Danny wyszedł zza osłony i podszedł do ciała Nocnego Psa. Daniel lekko wkurzony zadaną mu raną strzelił martwemu zabójcy w twarz, tuż pod prawym okiem. Lamb następnie, by jakoś zatamować lekki krwotok lejący mu się z rany postrzałowej, pochylił się nad zwłokami Nocnego Psa i odwiązał krawat, który nosił zabójca. Daniel następnie obwiązał krawat wokół rany na swoim ramieniu. Dość prowizoryczny bandaż, przyznać trzeba, ale w końcu sama rana była dość powierzchowna, więc opatrunek powinien zadziałać. Danny po zatamowaniu krwotoku upewnił się jeszcze, czy w apartamencie nie ma niczego ciekawego, zanim ruszył dalej. Przed wejściem do mieszkania jednak znajdowało się dwóch kolejnych zabójców, jeden miał przy sobie strzelbę. Najwyraźniej zaalarmowani odgłosami strzelaniny przybiegli tu w poszukiwaniu źródła zamieszania. Daniel nie dał sobie tym razem tak łatwo w kaszę dmuchać i zaraz po zobaczeniu przeciwników Lamb strzelił do jednego z nich, trafiając go w nogę. Postrzelony Nocny Pies nie za bardzo zdolny do ruszenia się z miejsca uklęk tam gdzie stał w momencie trafienia w nogę, drugi zabójca ze strzelbą zaś schował się za najbliższą osłoną w postaci kawałka ściany. Wywiązała się krótka wymiana ognia - unieruchomiony zabójca walczył jak mógł, ale po kilku sekundach skończył tak czy siak z dziurą między oczyma, drugi zabójca zaś także się dość mocno postawił Danielowi, ale Danny zaskoczył go, gdy ten przeładowywał strzelbę i również wpakował mu kulkę w głowę. Lamb następnie podniósł strzelbę, którą miał Nocny Pies i z jej pomocą wybił dwóch kolejnych zabójców, którzy wbiegli na piętro po schodach z dołu. Daniel ograbił jeszcze ciała z amunicji, zanim zszedł po schodach. Już na kolejnym niżej znajdującym się piętrze Danny spotkał Nocnego Psa trzymającego na muszce jakiegoś żula. Zabójca był odwrócony tyłem do klatki schodowej, toteż Lamb zakradł się za niego i po zbliżeniu się na dostateczną odległość Daniel uderzył rewolwerem w plecy Nocnego Psa, następnie w twarz i ponownie w twarz. Zabójca upadł na podłogę i nawet nie zdążył się pozbierać, gdy Lamb przyłożył mu wspomniany rewolwer do głowy i w niemalże tej samej sekundzie pociągnął za spust. Gdy Nocny Pies leżał tak z dziurą we łbie w powiększającej się kałuży krwi, Danny spojrzał na menela, któremu właśnie ocalił życie, jednak ten zamiast dziękować, przestraszył się i biorąc swego zbawcę za roznosiciela śmierci, popchnął Daniela na bok i zaczął zbiegać po klatce schodowej w dół. Na tym piętrze nie było nic po za zamurowanymi drzwiami do kolejnego apartamentu, toteż Lamb pobiegł za żulem. Na kolejnym i ostatnim już piętrze, do którego schody prowadziły, menel wbiegł przez dziurę w ścianie do zrujnowanego mieszkania, gdzie jednak został przywitany przez trzyosobowy oddział Nocnych Psów, którzy brutalnie go rozstrzelali tuż po zobaczeniu go, biorąc go za zagrożenie. Lamb czując, że zbliża się już na poziom ulicy, ostrożnie przytulił się do ściany i wyjrzał by zobaczyć, co się właśnie stało z uratowanym przez niego menelem: - (Nocny Pies 1) Ej chłopaki, to chyba nie był cel tylko zwykły żul. Co z nim zrobimy? - (Nocny Pies 2) Zapakować ciało i do bagażnika, standardowa procedura. - (Nocny Pies 3) Ah, polować na zdrajców i pozbywać się świadków, jak za dawnych czasów moi mili. Wyglądało na to, że ci goście niespecjalnie się przejmowali stratami w cywilach. Gruba sprawa stała się właśnie jeszcze trochę bardziej grubsza. Daniel nie widząc innego wyjścia stamtąd, wbiegł przez dziurę do apartamentu i posyłając po drodze parę niecelnych strzałów, schował się za przewróconym biurkiem. Zabójcy lekko zaskoczeni atakiem natychmiast odpowiedzieli ogniem. Wywiązała się kolejna krótka strzelanina. Jeden z Nocnych Psów wybiegł zza osłony i korzystając ze wsparcia ogniowego od dwóch swoich kompanów, próbował dobiec do pozycji Daniela i tak zaskoczonego wykończyć paroma strzałami z bliska, ale Danny fartownie trafił szarżującego napastnika, strzelając zza winkla, tzw. "Blind firing". Jako, że Lamb strzelał aktualnie ze strzelby na bliskim dystansie, śrut który trafił zabójcę w prawe ramię, niemal odstrzelił Nocnemu Psu rękę. Daniel litościwie dobił kolejnym strzałem krytycznie ranionego zabójcę, który wciąż stojąc dogorywał i wył z bólu. Z pozostałymi dwoma przeciwnikami nie było już większych problemów - jeden skończył ze śrutem rozsianym po całej klatce piersiowej, drugi zaś zakończył żywot w nieco bardziej spektakularny sposób. Otóż gdy ostatni pozostały przy życiu zabójca wychylił się, by oddać strzał, Danny po raz kolejny okazał się być szybszy od swych oponentów i po pociągnięciu za spust śrut ze strzelby trafił prosto w głowę Nocnego Psa. Głowa zabójcy w krwawej eksplozji rozpadła się na drobne kawałki. Po skończonej walce Lamb przeszukał jeszcze ciała w celu zdobycia amunicji, po czym zaczął szukać dalszej drogi wyjścia z tego obskurnego bloku mieszkalnego. Danny szybko spostrzegł dziurę w podłodze, z której wystawała składana metalowa drabina. To właśnie stamtąd ci wszyscy zabójcy musieli przyjść, bo po drodze tutaj Lamb nie zobaczył nigdzie żadnego innego wyjścia czy wejścia. Niewiele myśląc, Daniel zszedł po drabinie na jakieś schody. Na lewo od siebie miał zamknięte drzwi, zaś na prawo wspomniane schody prowadzące w dół. Już z tej pozycji Danny widział, że schody kończą się na niedużym pomieszczeniu, w którym nie było nic po za kolejnym zabójcą, który na szczęście nie patrzył się w stronę Lamba. Jakim cudem nie zainteresował się odgłosami strzelaniny piętro wyżej? Lepiej już to przemilczmy. Zabójca stał i patrzył się w drzwi gdzieś prowadzące, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Zza drzwi dochodziła muzyka i niewyraźne odgłosy jakby rozmowy. To właśnie tutaj kończyła się część mieszkalna tego budynku a zaczynało kino. Daniel ostrożnie zszedł po schodach, tak cicho jak się dało, a następnie za Nocnego Psa. Danny następnie wycelował strzelbę w łeb zabójcy, po czym lekko chrząknął, by zwrócić jego uwagę. Nocny Pies odwrócił się i zdążył tylko podnieść ręce w geście zdziwienia i jednoczesnego poddania się, nim Lamb pociągnął za spust. Strzelba wypaliła, a śrut rozpaćkał głowę zabójcy jeszcze bardziej widowiskowo, niż tego przed chwilą. Nocny Pies, którego resztki mózgu znajdowały się teraz na ścianie, miał przy sobie rewolwer w przeciwieństwie do swoich również już nie żyjących towarzyszy, którzy mieli głównie pistolety. To pozwoliło Danielowi trochę podreperować zapas amunicji do rewolweru, który zdążył już dość mocno się skurczyć. Lamb następnie ruszył dalej drzwiami, których pilnował niedoszły strażnik, na taki jakby korytarz, który z kolei prowadził na podium, alias tą scenę pomiędzy ekranem a siedzeniami widzów. Tak, to już było kino i co ciekawe, nie takie znowu opuszczone. Projektor w pomieszczeniu znajdującym się nad wejściem do sali działał i był nawet włączony. Co to jednak za film w owym projektorze się znajdował to szkoda słów. Na dużym szarym ekranie leciało, jak gdyby nigdy nic, porno, zwyczajne porno. Ktokolwiek dobrał się do projektora, musiał być doprawdy niezłym zbokiem. Zniesmaczony Danny już chciał zejść na poziom widowni, gdy nagle na salę wbiegła grupa Nocnych Psów. Było ich sześciu, wszyscy rządni krwi. Daniel szybko zeskoczył z podium i ukrył się za przednimi siedzeniami w czasie, gdy zabójcy otworzyli do niego ogień. Strzelanina była zażarta, ale Lamb dzięki szybkiemu zmienianiu pozycji i osłony wyszedł na prostą i po kilkuminutowej walce wszyscy oponenci leżeli martwi. Wszystko rozegrało się w akompaniamencie jęków i wulgarnych zwrotów dochodzących z dużego srebrnego ekranu. Danny zapłacił jednak za swe zwycięstwo w tej nierównej walce raną postrzałową - kula z pistoletu przeszła mu zaraz obok płuca. Krew się lała, a ból był nie do zniesienia, ale Lambowi jakoś udało się dojść do wyjścia z kina. Frontowe drzwi do kina były otwarte, nie to co ostatnim razem, toteż Danny mógł spokojnie wyjść na ulicę. Tuż przed drzwiami przed Danielem ponownie się zmaterializował Leo, który jednak nic nie powiedział. Lamb za to zirytowany rzucił w kąt rewolwer, do którego i tak skończyła się amunicja, po czym rzekł: - Mam już tego dość! Chcę już tylko znaleźć Judy i z nią porozmawiać, ale na razie muszę się wyspać. Danny po tych słowach wyszedł z kina na ulicę, po czym podszedł do jednego z zaparkowanych czarnych samochodów należących do Nocnych Psów. Oczywiście drzwi były zamknięte, toteż Daniel wrócił się do sali kinowej i przeszukał zwłoki niedoszłych zabójców. Przy jednym z ciał Lamb znalazł klucze do auta. Przed wyjściem Danny zabrał jeszcze pistolet i trochę amunicji do niego oraz porzucił strzelbę, gdyż nie dało jej się przy sobie schować, a tyle zwracała uwagi. Daniel następnie wyszedł z kina i otworzył zdobytymi kluczami jeden z samochodów. Te same kluczyki pasowały także do stacyjki, toteż z ruszeniem nie było problemów. Co prawda minęła już masa czasu, od kiedy Lamb ostatni raz kierował jakimkolwiek pojazdem, ale w mig sobie przypomniał, jak to wszystko działa. Samochody, jakimi Projekt obdarował Nocne Psy, to był pełen luksus - były to bowiem samochody marki Kuruma, szybkie, zwrotne i wytrzymałe, a na dodatek miały wbudowane GPS'y. W związku z tym ostatnim faktem Daniel nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem najbliższej apteki, z której mógłby wziąć plastry, bandaże i środki przeciwbólowe, które bardzo by się przydały do opatrywania ran, szczególnie tej jednej dziury po kuli przelatującej przez ciało Lamba. Po podjechaniu pod nieczynną aptekę Danny rozbił frontową szybę za pomocą rzutu cegłą, przez co uruchomił alarm, ale Daniel szybko się urobił ze zdobyciem medykamentów i w przeciągu trzech minut już ponownie pędził czarnym samochodem po mieście. Nie mając właściwie nigdzie indziej się udać, Lamb zajechał pod swój stary dom, ten sam w którym kilka godzin wcześniej był po leki mające mu przywrócić pamięć. Zaparkował samochód na podjeździe, zanim wszedł do środka zrujnowanej chałupy. Wyglądało na to, że Projekt znowu tu był, gdyż zniknęły ciała zabójców zamordowanych przez Daniela. Przynajmniej Lamb nie musiał się męczyć z porządkami. Danny opatrzył swoje rany zdobytymi z apteki środkami, zanim położył się spać, myśląc przy tym o wydarzeniach, jakie miały już miejsce jak i o tym, co los zgotuje mu i Leo następnego dnia. Rozdział 7 - Bees' Honey Pot - Co masz myśli mówiąc, że zapisałeś się do tego eksperymentu?! Nie możesz od tak się bawić w Boga ze swoim umysłem! Krzyczała pani Lamb na swojego męża, który siedział aktualnie w salonie i przeglądał dokumenty o badaniach, jakie Projekt przeprowadzał. Daniel starając się zachować spokój, odpowiedział: - Testowaliśmy już to od lat, opanowaliśmy to do perfekcji, ryzyko jest praktycznie zerowe, po za tym eksperyment dobiega już powoli końca! - Nie możesz tak igrać ze swoim życiem, pomyśl o mnie i o dzieciach. - Słuchaj kochanie, w kontrakcie jest wypisane, że wypłacą mi sporą sumkę, jeśli badania wypalą. Będziemy wtedy mogli spłacić długi i zacząć na nowo! - Okupując to przemianą w psychopatę? Co ty sobie myślisz?! - Tu już nawet nie chodzi o mnie, Struktura może odmienić współczesną medycynę! My tu piszemy historię! W tym momencie do dyskusji włączyły się dzieci państwa Lamb, 8-letni chłopiec i 14-letnia dziewczyna. Oczywistym było, że dzieciarnia będzie się czuć zestresowana na widok kłócących się rodziców. Państwo Lamb niemal natychmiast zaprzestało dyskusji i zaczęli się zajmować swoimi pociechami, próbując je uspokoić. Syn Daniela wtulając się w ojca, zapytał go: - Tato, a kto to jest psychopata? - (Daniel) To ktoś, kto myśli inaczej, synu. Pani Lamb w tym momencie zawołała chłopca dla siebie i zaraz po tym stwierdziła, że Danny nie może już tak dalej żyć, że nie może tak ryzykować dla tych pieniędzy i dla tych badań. Żona Daniela wyszła wraz z dziećmi z salonu, zaś sfrustrowany Lamb kopnął fotel stojący obok niego. Daniel, stojąc tak i próbując się uspokoić, usłyszał jak ktoś tak jakby z oddali woła jego imię - Danny, Danny, Danny, DANNY! W tym momencie Lamb się obudził. Tym kto tak go wołał, okazał się być Leo. To był tylko sen i po części kolejne wspomnienie z przeszłości. Daniel leżał tak otumaniony na starym materacu w sypialni na piętrze domu, w czasie gdy Kasper stał nad nim i się w niego wpatrywał. Danny będąc dość rozkojarzonym, powiedział bez emocji pytającym tonem - "Judy?", na co Leo odpowiedział również dość prostymi słowami - "Nie mogę w to kurwa uwierzyć.". Lamb leżał tak jeszcze przez parę chwil, nim w końcu wstał i wyjrzał przez okno na zewnątrz. Wstał świt, było już południe i było całkiem ładnie - słońce świeciło, ptaszki śpiewały, chmur niewiele, niebo błękitne jak smerf, no po prostu żyć nie umierać. Daniel pochodził trochę po chacie, zbierając do kupy wydarzenia z zeszłej nocy, nim zaczął rozmyślać nad tym, co dziś zrobi. Lamb chciał się w końcu dowiedzieć, co się działo 6 lat temu, jak usunąć Strukturę i najważniejsze - co się stało z jego rodziną. Myśląc, że na część z tych pytań odpowiedzi znajdzie już dziś, Danny wyszedł ze zrujnowanego domu i wsiadł do Kurumy. CDN Kategoria:Opowiadania